Princess of the Wolves
by Silverpaw
Summary: A princess who suppose to help all wolf kind is to be born of humans. ON HOLD... see profile for reason.
1. Chapter 1

Silverpaw: looks around damn it where are they?

Inuyasha crew appears from backstage.

Kagome: What's up Silver?

Silverpaw: Your late! -notices Kouga is missing - Where the heck it Kouga!

Inuyasha: -snorts- You don't need the Mangy Wolf. The show is called Inuyasha so all you need is me! -smirks proudly-

Silverpaw: -glares at Inuyasha- That's your show; this is my story and it circles around the wolf tribes!

Inuyasha: WHAT! YOU BITCH IT SHOULD BE AROUND ME!

Silverpaw: -sighs- Kagome…

Kagome: my pleasure...Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: -whimpers and folds his ears back- uh-oh

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: WHAM! hits ground hard

Silverpaw sees Kouga finally arriving and calls for everyone to take their places.

Shippo: Silver can I do the disclaimer pppllleeaassee -gives puppy eyes-

Silverpaw: -smiles- sure thing cutie.

Shippo: YAY! Inuyasha and the crew don't belong to Silver-chan -whispers- though I think she has a crush on Kouga and Sessohoumaru.

Silverpaw: -blushes- SHIPPO! -clears throat- umm yes umm anyways I only own the plot and the Solar Wolf Tribe. Mmm plus all Other Characters. Now on with the show!

_**THE PRINCESS OF THE WOLVES**_

**_Chapter 1_**

A mother frantically ran through the forest with her precious bundle in her arms. Behind her she can hear the loud laughter of the vicious demons that destroyed her village in search for the precious jewel, the Shikon no Tama.

She desperately didn't want to leave her husband behind but he begged her, he wanted her and their child to survive.

She quickly ducked a low branch as she ran and soon heard the running of water. It seemed the Gods were smiling on her. As she reached the river she took a quick look around to decide what to do. She knew the demons would catch her eventually and kill her. So she did the only thing she could do, she placed the basket she was carrying onto the water and looked into it to reveal a two year old child sleeping. She smiled softly and kissed her daughter gently.

"Be safe my little one and may the Gods have mercy on you. I will always love you." The mother spoke and covered the child and pushed the basket.

She watched for a moment as the basket floated down river before turning and ran the other way hoping to draw the demons attention to her. She won't care if she died as long as her daughter was safe. That was her last thought as she soon was surrounded by demons.

"Where is the jewel woman?" a large slug demon demanded.

"We told you we don't know! The jewel disappeared 30 years ago!" She answered.

"Then you are of no use to us!" another demon said.

Soon the sounds of a woman's scream filled the forest as the demons killed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Further down the river a pack of white wolves lounged around and relaxed when suddenly the largest of them held up his head then sniffed the air. The other wolves watched him curiously and soon caught the scent of what had his attention.

A small basket passed them and the large wolf swam out to it, retrieved the basket and got back to shore.

The other wolves gather around and watched as the coverings were removed. To there surprise it was a human child. A silverish white female wolf padded up to the basket and sniffed the child and found that her scent was not totally of human. She looked to her mate, which was the large white wolf, "Shingo she smells of human but yet not of human."

Shingo watched the child for a moment and tilted his head in thought wondering how she came here. That was when the child opened her unique emerald eyes. She sat up and looked around and noticed she was surrounded by what looked like dogs but her mother was no where in sight.

Soon she started to sniffle and whimper for her mother. The wolves looked on to the child with pity and sympathy. Shingo's mate, Nara, nuzzled the child comfortingly and gave her cheek an affectionate lick.

"What do we do with the child Shingo?" another wolf asked.

"We will return her to her people." Shingo said and looked up the river from were she came, "If we follow it back up we should be able to find the scent of the one who left her."

The child soon settled down and looked at Shingo with interest, "Doggy talk."

The pack turned surprised at the child, she actually understood them?

"You understand us child?" Shingo asked softly so not to frighten her.

The child smiled and nodded, "Doggy talk! Doggy talk!"

"What is your name little one?" Nara asked her.

"Mommy call me Yamainu." The child replied.

Nara blinked and looked to her mate, "What human calls a child wolf?"

"Mommy says me special." Yamainu smiled.

"Why is that young one?" Shingo asked patiently.

Yamainu scrunched up her nose in thought then smiled, "Mommy says when me born, a lot of doggies make noise! Doggies like you. Doggies stayed near home for many days till me can walk!"

The wolves looked surprised and bewildered at the young girl, now they understood, they have heard of a human that would be born that would help wolf kind, the princess of the wolves. They heard from ally packs in the area that such a child had been born two years ago. Now it seems the child before them is that very same child.

"Could it be? Could she really be the Princess that many have waited to be born?" another wolf spoke.

"It would seem so. Come, my pack we will go find what has caused her to be in our presence. If it is what I fair, then it will be our duty to raise her and guide her." Shingo spoke.

The wolves howled in agreement and soon started their way up the river from where Yamainu came.

Shingo looked to the child, "Come Yamainu climb on my back and we will search for your mother."

Yamainu smiled brightly and climbed upon his back. Nara took the blanket from the basket and gave the girl it so she would stay warm.

They traveled for two hours till the pack came upon the scent of blood and demons. Shingo told a few to go ahead to investigate, soon they came back and gave soft whimpers. Shingo sighed and looked to Yamainu who now stood beside him and watched.

"I am sorry little one but your mother is now gone."

Yamainu looked to Shingo trying to understand. A wolf of the pack gave a mournful howl for the young one. Once she heard it her emerald eyes began to have a glassy look, she whimpered. Some how what words that she couldn't understand a wolf's mournful howl told her all. Her mother is dead.

The pack felt sorry for her and all began to howl, and soon they heard a small wavering howl. They looked to see that Yamainu holding her head back and howled to the sky as she mourned her mother's death.

Nara nuzzled her and felt Yamainu wrap her little arms around her neck and cried. Nara looked to her mate.

Shingo nodded and looked to his pack, "We shall return home. Yamainu will now be my pup and your pack sister. It is now up to us to teach her the ways of the wolf and what we know of human customs."

They all agreed, once Yamainu was on Shingo's back once again they headed home to their mountain to begin the training of their princess. Yamainu, Princess of the Wolves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF CHAPTER 1

Silverpaw: Ok finally this chapter is done!

Inuyasha: Feh! It was a waste of time.

Kagome: Behave Inuyasha.

Shippo: Silver when will we appear?

Silverpaw: Mmm not for awhile Shippo. Well everyone what do you think of this chapter? Caught your interest? I might make a pairing out of it shrugs its up to you my readers. So hear is the polls.

Kouga/Yamainu

Kouga/Ayame

Kouga/Kagome

Ginta/Yamainu

Hakkaku/Yamainu

Ginta/Ayame

Hakkaku/Ayame

So far these are the pairings I am thinking up. If you want to suggest anymore I will be happy to think about it. Also if your interested in being apart of this fic, just leave a description of your character.

Sango: You could be human, demon or even a wolf. So leave you thoughts about it in the review.

Shippo: So push that little purple button thingy if you want Silver-chan to continue her story.

AN: These events took place 30yrs after Kikiyo died and took the Shikon no Tama with her. So the next complete of chapters will be around Yamainu growing up in a wolf pack before Kagome makes her appearance in the Feudal Era.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its crew doesn't belong to me. Though I wish Kouga, Sesshomaru and Sango did but oh well. The only thing belonging to me are my characters._

**Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter 2**

The pack made their way back to their dens. Upon Shingo's back Yamainu manage to fall asleep. As she slept Shingo was conversing with his mate and few other wolves of his pack.

"Who would have guessed we would come across the princess." A dirty white wolf spoke.

"Yes, I believe it was fate that brought her to us. When we get back Taru arrange a party to go back to the girl's village. I am sure from the smell demons have destroyed her home. Gather what you think we could us for her." Shingo said.

Taru nodded, "Yes Shingo. I am guessing mainly clothing. Since we have scavenged human weapons and such things when they come across us."

Shingo nodded and looked around noticing they are close to their den. He held his head up and let out a long low howl to alter the guards of there return. As the pack moved onward they soon came across a small waterfall and vinery that spread along the mountain side. A reasonable size cavern can be seen hidden between two large boulders.

The pack made their way through and walked through the small maze and soon came out on the other side that revealed a luscious green valley. Various parts of the valley dens either made from hollow trees or thickets can be seen. But the pack continued through getting curious glances from fellow wolves, seeing that their leader is carrying a human child on his back.

Finally they came to a large cavern inside hallow out mountain side. Shingo and his mate Nara made their way to the back of the cavern where the main den lays. In the center of the den was a bed made of deer and bear pelts.

They got Yamainu to lie down and manage to arrange the blanket she had with her around her body to keep her warm.

Both of them went left the den and step outside where the rest of their pack looked on.

"As you all notice myself and the scouting party returned with a human child. This child is the Legendary Princess of the Wolves. I have taken her as my pup and now she is your sister. Together we will teach her our ways and what we know of human customs." Shingo announced.

Wolves murmured amongst themselves upon hearing this news. If indeed she is the Princess then all of wolf kind will have a chance to survive in this human growth world.

After everything has settled he sent out the hunting party. Then Taru gathered some wolves and headed out to find Yamainu's village to see what they can savage to help raise the child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It now has been a week and Yamainu has now starting to settle in the life of the wolf. Being so young, she was allowed to play with the pups. She was still taught by Nara and the other females who watched over the pups.

Since she wasn't old enough to cook, the wolves would go to near by villages and savage at least a basket worth or food for her. If not the females would take her and the pups out in the forest to learn what berries and such were safe to eat.

Years past and now a six year old Yamainu was now old enough to be taught basic survival tactics. Shingo gave her a dagger; it was a beautiful crafted dagger with a leather handle that held an emerald, the sheath was of leather and very sturdy with a strap so that she could tie around her waist. This was her substitute for claws.

As years go by the wolves noticed small changes in their human pup. Her eyes, though still human had a hint of resembling their eyes. Also her canines seemed to be slightly sharper than any humans. Finally her senses, though they have been teaching her to heighten her dull human senses they found that her sense now rival that of a half demon.

Now a fifteen year old Yamainu can be seen sitting down on a large boulder on top of the hallow mountain of her packs den. She looked out to the forest and took in a deep breathe and smiled. She loved being a wolf and couldn't see herself going back to being a simple human.

The villages within her tribe's territory knew her and called her the 'Human Wolf'. They do not fear her and she hope to keep it that way. So far her tribe is the more prosperous wolf tribe in the northern lands, seeing that they have a treaty with all the villages within their territory.

She would help the villagers whenever she was out patrolling and in return they would give her food and clothing of such. Her adopted father, Shingo agreed to this arrangement seeing that how wolves were feared and killed because of it. Since she was old enough to patrol not one wolf has been killed by villagers, well in their territory anyways.

Yamainu brushed her ruffled reddish black hair from her face and looked down onto the valley watching wolves going about their daily lives. Suddenly her nose twitched and she held up her face taking in an unfamiliar scent. As she was about to investigate this new scent her siblings Yuri and Dikato came up behind her.

"Yamainu, father wished to see you." Dikato spoke.

"What about brother? Is it urgent? I picked up an unfamiliar scent and was about to investigate it." Yamainu said.

"Do not worry about that scent. It is only the Lord of the Northern Lands here visiting." Yuri replied to ease her sister's anxiety.

"Well alright." Yamainu got up and dusted her white fur pelt skirt and adjusted her armor. Her friend Ayame, a wolf demoness, from the North Wolf Tribe gave her these as a way of accepting her as a fellow wolf.

Yamainu made her way to the main den and stood just within the entrance waiting to be acknowledged.

"Ah Yamainu you're here, good good. I would like you to meet Lord Akiro and his son Kouga. Lord Akiro is the Lord that rules over these Northern Lands." Shingo said.

Yamainu step forth and bowed before both males.

"So this is the she-wolf we have been hearing so much about, interesting. Arise child and let's get a good look at you." Lord Akiro spoke.

As Yamainu rose she looked at both males. Both wore similar clothing to what she has on expect the male version. Lord Akiro's appearance alone spoke power and respect. His dark brown eyes looked her over examining her. But it was the young wolf prince beside him that caught her attention, she has heard about Kouga from Ayame. And boy was she right.

Kouga was very cute. His clear blue eyes reminded her of the sky on a clear and beautiful spring day. His hair held up in a high ponytail reach just below his neck. You could tell by the way his stood that he idolized his father.

"You have raised her well Shingo." Akiro spoke looking back to the large white wolf.

Shingo bowed his head, "Thank you my Lord. I am proud of my daughter; she has done much to help keep our pack safe."

"If you don't mind me asking, how have you done such?" Kouga asked while giving Yamainu a glance over.

"Yamainu can tell you herself."

They looked over to the young girl. Yamainu suddenly felt a little nervous but stood tall, head raised high and spoke with a clear voice.

"I have made a sort of treaty with our villages within our territory My Lord. I help them with any problems they might have and I make sure none of my tribe bothers their animals. In return they do not attack any wolves, unless it's in self defense, and they even go as far as prove me with some clothing and food."

Lord Akiro frowned slightly, "You help these humans?"

Yamainu noticed the frowned but nodded and replied, "Yes My Lord. Ever since then we have lived in peace and none of my tribe has been attacked and we have enough food to last the winter days and even past into spring."

Kouga snort slightly and shrugged. "They have lowered themselves to bow before humans' father. That's a disgrace to us wolves." Then he chuckled and smirked, "Maybe it's because she is human and not a true wolf."

Yamainu growled at him softly "I am much a wolf as you."

Lord Akiro and Kouga growled back.

"Lord Akiro, she did what was best for our tribe." Shingo spoke and frowned at his Lord. "And she has proven to be one of us."

"Then left her prove her worth. Battle my son young pup. If you can defeat him, then you are a true wolf." Lord Akiro smirked knowing his son will win this battle.

Yamainu growled revealing her fangs at them, which surprised both males. "Very well… My Lord." Then she turned her attention to Kouga, "Meet me at the training grounds."

With that Yamainu left the den and headed to the training grounds.

"She..she has fangs!" Kouga spoke.

"Yes, she has. We have noticed her slight appearance difference to those of humans. It might have to do with the prophecy. She is after all the Princess of Wolves." Shingo spoke while standing and leading both male demons to the training ground.

"I still say you lower yourselves to those of humans, being their lap dogs."

Shingo turned around to face them and snapped, "We do not come in contact with them. Yamainu knows we don't socialize with humans. She does what the humans ask so that she can protect our tribes. We don't kill humans' like your tribe out of fun, only in self-defense."

Both male demons growled softly and continued to the training grounds. There they found Yamainu talking to some wolves and many other wolves gathering near the grounds. As Lord Akiro and Kouga made their way down, many of the wolves growled at them for doubting the young she-wolf.

Shingo took his place, "This is a combat of acceptance. The Lord and his son have challenged Yamainu to combat to prove herself worthy of being called a wolf."

Many wolves howled, growled and snarled at the two wolf demons.

"What right do you have coming to our territory and doubting Yamainu? She does what she does to help us survive!" one wolf called out in protest.

Kouga snarled "And how dare you question the Lords that rule over your lands!"

Yamainu stepped forward, "Enough! I accept this challenge," looking to her tribe, "You all have taught me to be a wolf, let me show them how much a wolf I truly am."

The wolves back down slightly, understanding her. This was now about her pride. No one hurts her pride and got away with it when it comes to her being a wolf.

Both Yamainu and Kouga took their places and snarled at each other. Kouga flexed his claws while Yamainu took out her dagger. Both youths circled each other, sizing up the other looking for an opening. Suddenly Kouga charged forward attempting to tackle her down.

Yamainu dodged the attack and made a swiping motion with her dagger. Kouga moved his body slightly just barely dodging the blade of the dagger. He used his leg and kicked at her side sending her flying and landing on the ground. But she tucked in and rolled with the hit, and soon stood up quickly and faced her opponent once more.

Kouga looked her over and had to admit she was fast, for a human. He charged once more, fist drawn back and as soon as he was close he let his fist fly forward aiming for her face.

Yamainu ducked the attack and used the handle of her dagger and hit him squarely in the jaw sending him back slightly and off balance. She took this opportunity and tackled him and pinned him to the ground dagger to his throat.

"Do you yield?" Yamainu asked snarling.

Kouga blinked and frowned. "Never…" then he leaned back to escape the blade and twisted his body.

This movement caught Yamainu off-guard. Kouga pushed her off and kicked her legs from under her, sending her to the ground. He pounced, fist raised and descending upon her. She just managed to roll away from the attack but Kouga didn't let up. He kicked at her forcing her to keep rolling away from him. Soon she had no where to go and his foot came down onto her.

Yamainu raised her arms and blocked the foot from making contact with her chest. She winced slightly and cursed under her breath.

Damn he is strong. she thought. She grabbed his foot and twisted it letting him fall and used this to get up.

Both youths stood off once more breathing heavily trying to get the upper hand. Yamainu made the first move this time and slashed at him with her dagger. Kouga leapt back avoiding the deadly blade, but Yamainu didn't back down. She kept up her attack forcing Kouga on the defense.

But soon Kouga managed to knock the dagger out of her hand and grab her arm and twist it behind her. Yamainu growled and kicked behind her hitting his upper thigh, which enable her to be loose from his grip. She turned around and punched him hard in the stomach causing him and double over slightly.

But then he tackled her down and pinned her underneath him. "Now do you yield?" he snarled.

Yamainu snapped at him and he snapped back.

Lord Akiro looked on quiet impressed with the young she-wolf. She was actually gave his son a good fight. He noticed that even though Kouga seemed to have her pinned she wasn't planning on giving in. He looked to Shingo and was about to call of the challenge when he heard a yelp.

He looked back to the fighters and noticed Yamainu manage to sink her fangs into his son's arm drawing blood.

Yamainu noticed Kouga winced slightly to her bite and used this to throw him off her and stand up. She licked her fangs off his blood and smirked. "Ready for round two, young Lord?"

Kouga looked at her then his arm then back at her. She bit him. She actually bit him. Kouga chuckled and smirked back at her. This was the most fun he had in a fight in a long time.

Shingo noticed that the two fighters' attitude of the fight has changed and chuckled. "It s seems our pups are enjoying themselves."

"It would seem so. She has proven she is much a wolf as us. I accept her." Lord Akiro spoke.

Soon the fight was called off and told what Lord Akiro had decided. The wolves howled in rejoice as their tribe mate has been totally accepted as one of them.

The next few days of their stay Kouga and Yamainu could be seen hanging out with each other sparring, talking or ramping around with the other wolves.

Soon it was time to leave. Kouga and his father bid farewell to the tribe and left. Yamainu had been teased terribly about the young Lord. About them becoming mates. But she keeps saying it was nothing like that. Both she and Kouga are just good friends.

As she watched the sunset from her usual resting spot, her thoughts were on the young wolf demon, Kouga. She smiled and giggled, he was definitely cute but not her type. She was glad to have made another friend though. She held up her arm and looked at the delicate bracelet that she now wore and smiled remembering.

_FLASHBACK_

_Yamainu lay back on the grassy banks of the lake and looked up to the night sky. She sighed and closed her eyes and relaxes, when she opened her eyes once more, emerald meet sky blue._

"_Hey Yama-chan." Kouga said smiling._

"_Hi Ko-kun." Yamainu smiled and sat up looking to her new friend._

_The two looked to the night sky._

"_You know I am leaving tomorrow, to go back to my tribe." Kouga spoke._

_Yamainu nodded and sighed, "Yeah I know. I am glad we got to be friends Kouga."_

"_I am glad as well. I have something for you."_

_Yamainu looked to her wolf demon friend and tilt her head curiously, "Really?"_

_Kouga nodded and held out a bracelet to her. It was made from a thin silver chain, but strong so not to be easily broken, on the chain were three pendants made from bones. Yamainu smiled as she inspected each pendant. One was off a wolf howling, another of a crescent moon and the last of Lunar flower._

"_Kouga, it's beautiful."_

_Kouga smiled and placed it around her wrist. "Now every time you look at it, it will remind you of me."_

_Yamainu smiled and removed her necklace around her neck and placed it around his. The leather necklace held a pearl demon tooth from her first kill. "This will remind you of me."_

_The two smiled and looked back to the night sky._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I will treasure it always Ko-kun." Yamainu whispered before looking back to the sunset.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverpaw: Another chapter is up finally! Sorry it took me so long but oh well. I would like to that 'Sangoscourage' for the encouragement for me to continue this story. Good to know someone enjoys it.

Inuyasha: Yo bitch for get reviewers when are the rest of us getting in?

Silverpaw: -snarls- How dare you insult the readers! And what did you call me!

Inuyasha: -snorts- bitch…. Got a problem with that?

Silverpaw: -flex her claw and pounces the hanyu-

Yamainu and Kouga walked in and see the fight.

Yamainu: Well while Silver-chan disciplines the mutt, you can go ahead and review.

Kouga in the background cheering on Silverpaw.

Yamainu: -sighs- also remember if you like to be featured in this story, just leave your character sketch in the review box. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its crew doesn't belong to me. Though I wish Kouga, Sesshomaru and Sango did but oh well. The only thing belonging to me are my characters._

**Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter 3**

_**Five Years Later**_

A now twenty year old Yamainu raced through the forest on her regular patrol of her tribes' territory.

Over the years her body became used the exercise from all the training she has been doing. Her muscles were firm, and her reddish black hair typed back in a string of deer hide. While her bangs hung down into her face just above her brows.

She ran swiftly along the forest floor, her feet not making any noise as it barely it the ground. Suddenly a scent caught her nose and she howled for her patrolling party and ran towards this new scent.

For the past months aggressive demons have come upon the tribes' territory demanding shards of some jewel. It's tiring work, it seems almost every two days a new demon comes to their lands looking for these jewel shards. They have fought off these demons and claimed these jewels for safe keeping and now they held around ten shards.

But with each battle more of her tribe mates are wounded. Unlike most of the wolves' tribes hers don't have wolf demons. So the battles are a bit harder for them.

She came to a stop behind some bushes and soon was joined by six other wolves. In the clearing was a group of travelers battling a snake demon. The group consisted of six, a half dog demon, a monk, a slayer, a kitsune, a fire cat, and a young girl wearing unusual clothing.

The hanyou, monk and slayer were doing the main battle while the girl fired arrows from a safe distance keeping the kitsune kit from danger with the help of the fire cat. The demon managed to knock the fighters away from it and charged at the girl. She heard the demon cry out 'jewel shards'.

Yamainu looked to the girl and saw a small bottle around her neck hanging from a chain that indeed held jewel shards. She frowned, were they after shards to increase their power like many she has come across or is their intentions pure?

She didn't bother thinking about it any further and leapt into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha the shard is in its forehead!" the girl with bow and arrows called out.

"About time you told me wench!" the hanyou called out and leapt up aiming for its head with his sword.

"More sssshards need more ssshareds!" the demon hissed and knocked away Inuyasha then the rest of the fighters before charging at the girl.

"NO KAGOME!" the fighters called out.

A flash of black and white dashed down and picked up Kagome with the kitsune and carried her to her comrades before charging the snake demon. As the group finally stood and took in the battle they noticed a young woman wearing fur pelt dodge the snakes' tail.

"Taru, you and Kyo attack the tail while the rest attack from head on. I will go for the head!" the female shouted.

They saw six white wolves charging the creature. Together as a well formed unit they fought. The demon managed to get its tail free and knocked a few of the wolves away.

"Taru, Kyo are you ok?" the female asked in worry.

Whimpers were heard from her companions and she growled and attacked then snake once more.

"Who the hell is she?" Inuyasha growled.

"I don't know but she saved me so we should help." Kagome spoke before notching an arrow and released it hitting the snake in the back.

"I agree with Kagome, we can ask questions later." The monk replied.

Soon the group joined the fight. Yamainu blocked an attack from the snake and ran to her wounded companions when she saw the demon turning its attention to the other fighters. She moved her friends away from battle and soon joined back in.

Minutes later the snake demon was defeated. Kagome walked towards the remains and removed the jewel shard purifying it instantly.

Yamainu looked on with interest while attending to her comrades wounds.

Kagome walked up to them slowly and smiled softly. "Thank you for your help. I can help your friends if you let me?"

The wolves around her and their wounded comrades growled softly in warning. Yamainu growled at her friends telling them not to attack but to watch them. She then turned to the girl and nodded her head.

The group settled down soon after watching this young woman with her wolves whom are watching Kagome.

"I say you should have let them die. Two less mangy wolves in the world I say." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome frowned, "They saved my life and helped us defeat that snake demon. It's the least we could do."

The other nodded in agreement with Kagome.

"You have jewel shards, what is your purpose with them?" they heard Yamainu ask.

Kagome smiled and told Yamainu about the jewel coming from her body and how she shattered it while trying to retrieve it from a crow demon that stole it from her.

Yamainu and her comrades watched the girl curiously as she told her tale. Once she was finished the wolves looked to each other then barked to Yamainu. Yamainu nodded in agreement with them.

The Inu group watched warily as the female talked with the wolves.

"Are you a wolf demoness?" Miroku asked.

Before Yamainu could answer Inuyasha snorted. "She is nothing but a human. A human who wants to be a demon." He chuckled.

Yamainu snarled at him which caught the group off-guard. She snorted and turned to Kagome. "My name is Yamainu and I am from the Solar Wolf Tribe. If indeed you are the soul guardian of this jewel, then follow us. My father would like to speak with you."

"Solar Wolf Tribe? But that is just a pack of wolves, no demons." Shippo the kitsune spoke up.

Yamainu smiled and nodded. "Indeed, come follow me. We must go before anyone else follows us."

Sango offered Kirara, her fire cat, to carry the injured wolves. Yamainu gave her thanks and they heard off back to her tribes' den.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Inuyasha and his comrades found themselves standing before a large white wolf sitting on a bed of furs.

"Meet Shingo, Leader of our Tribe and my father." Yamainu spoke from beside him.

Miroku frowned slightly, "Your father?"

Shingo looked to his daughter and barked at her to tell them her tale. Yamainu nodded and motion for them all to take a seat on the furs. The group sat down and she sat beside her father and leader.

"It was many years ago. My village was destroyed by demons, in an effort to protect me my birth mother sent me down a river in a basket hoping someone would find me. A pack of white wolves found me, and took me in. Miraculously I understood them perfectly, so they took me in and raised me in the way of the wolf." Yamainu said.

"That's very interesting. So what does Shingo wish of us?" Mirko asked.

"Those jewel shards." Yamainu said.

Inuyasha stood up ready to draw his sword, "Hell no are we giving you our shards." He growled.

Yamainu growled, "We do not wish for such troublesome things. We believe in our own strength. Anyone using jewel shards to increase their strength and abilities are just showing they are truly are weak."

"Settle down Inuyasha." Sango spoke.

Shingo barked and whined at them. Yamainu translated for him. "Father asking you for proof that the jewel came from you."

Kagome sighed softly and lifted her shirt to reveal a star like scar. Shingo and Yamainu nodded in satisfaction. Yamaino turned to her sister. "Yuri, go for the leather pouch."

Yuri nodded and disappeared deeper in the back of the den. While she went for it, Yamainu told the group about many demons coming around their territory creating havoc. By the time Yuri came back with the pouch Yamainu finish telling them about their demon problems and took the pouch from Yuri.

"Almost every violent demon that comes into our territory demands these shards, searching for more or other demons that might have them." Yamainu opened the pouch and pour out the contents onto her other hand to reveal numerous shards.

Kagome gasped as she sensed them. "How come I didn't sense them while in the pouch?"

Before Yamainu answered Miroku spoke up, "It might have to do with the pouch having a concealment spell on it."

Yamainu nodded, "Yes that is correct. It is a way to prevent demons from coming here for them."

"Haha Yes! Ten more shards are in our possession!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily and reached out for the shards.

Yamainu frowns and closed her fingers around the jewels. "What is your purpose for these shards?"

Kagome slapped her hand over Inuyasha's mouth before he could reply. Then she turned to Yamainu, "Forgive him, he has a big mouth. Our purpose is to form back the jewel and make a wish; this would cause the jewel to disappear from this world. But an evil demon called Naraku also wishes for the jewel for his evil purposes."

Yamainu frowned at that name. "I have heard such a name from travelers whom passed through our lands. He destroyed their homes and killed many."

Sango nodded, "Yes. He destroyed my entire village and now uses my brother as a puppet to do his dirty work." She sighed.

Yamainu placed the jewels back into the pouch and handed it to Kagome. "I hope this gets you closer to your goal. If you like you can stop by these lands once in awhile. As I said many demons with shards come through these lands."

Kagome smiled and took the pouch, "Thank you. By the way I must ask do you have any wolf demon allies or friends. I am just curious."

Yamainu smiled and nodded. "Yes, my tribe is ally to many wolf tribes and I have friends amongst some of the tribes."

"Then maybe you can help us. Do you know a demon by the name of Kouga?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, he is a good friend of mine."

The group explained about Kouga having jewel shards and asked if she could talk him into giving them up. Yamainu in turn replied that she understood why Kouga had them but promise to work on a compromise with him. Her father barked something to her and she relayed it to them asking if they would like to rest up her at their den before continuing on their journey. They readily accepted especially since she just supplied them with ten shards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days the Inu group spent at the wolves den, they used them for some much needed relaxation. Though Inuyasha grumbles about wasting time and decided to leave the den and stay in the surrounding forest.

Yamainu used this time to understand each person of this unique pack. The monk was wise, though perverted, but wise none the less and she would spend some time being a translator for her father while he spoke with the monk.

The slayer, she liked. She was strong and held a kind soul. Yamainu would find her sometimes sitting alone thinking and when asked, Sango would reply she was thinking about her brother. Yamainu nodded in understanding since she herself had lost her entire village to demons.

The kitsune was adorable and she fell in love with the little kit. Many of the wolves too liked the kit and played with him and the fire cat. Since Shippo could understand the barks and yips, the wolves taught him some survival tactics, much to Kagome's pleasure.

The hanyou, Inuyasha, she was weary of him. He was brave and loyal, but something about his aura just didn't sit well with the wolf Princess. Kagome told her of his past and was very surprise to learn that he was the half-brother of the Great Lord Demon of the West Lands. She felt pity for him on how he grew up. From her demon friends, she knew hanyou's were looked upon by many as abomination. Though no matter how much she tried to befriend him, he just snap at her. But Kagome told her not to mind him.

And that leaves her with the strange girl, Kagome. She was a pure soul. The purest she have ever seen, even the elders of her tribe commented about it. The girl was kind, caring, compassionate, and held a lot of potential power in her small body. Yamainu laughed when Kagome told her about her encounter with Kouga and she shook her head and apologized for her friend.

She explained to Kagome about wolf mating, which got a big blush out of the girl. She could tell Kagome liked Kouga but also could see she loved Inuyasha. She told her new friend some advice her mother once told her.

"Love is a rare jewel my young friend it is more precious and fragile than the Shikon no Tama. Guard it well. As you said give Inuyasha time for him to come to terms with his past, but also keep an open mind and heart when others bestow you with attention. Sometimes we cannot always wait for someone to make the decision. Talk with him and tell him how you feel. Then you can decide what path to take to help preventing your jewel from shattering like the Shikon."

Kagome smiled and nodded to Yamainu. Yamainu had also learnt that the young girl was very educated and even surprised the Inu group that she herself was well educated.

"The villages' monks, mikos and scholars help me with that. I help them, protect their village and in return they don't kill wolves and even provide some food and clothing. It was one of the villages to the north of here that I came upon a kind old scholar. He realized that I was not educated, this was about seven years ago, he insisted that I should be educated and told the other villages to help me in this area."

"Wow, you got a lot out of this deal for your kindness to the villages." Sango had said.

Yamainu nodded "Yes indeed, not many demons are educated. Since I am human in a demon world, I am looked down on by a lot of higher class demons as something less than a hanyou. I fight to prove my worth and to know I am well educated in many areas including the art of war, it helps my status. My father told me that one day I will be the alpha of this tribe, and may the gods hear my howl, I will not disgrace my tribe."

Since then the small group grew closer to her. Well maybe not Inuyasha as much since he wasn't there.

The night before the Inu group decided to continue their journey Yamainu talked to her father and mother about the group. She smiled when they agreed it would be wise to ally or even extend a paw of welcome to their tribe with this unique group. Her mother though told her to be cautious of Inuyasha. So that night Yamainu talked to the group about this, once again Inuyasha refused to stay in the wolf's valley and left that evening and would await his companions the next day.

Kagome was overjoyed and nodded in acceptance; Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo also accepted to be apart of her tribe. So that night Yamainu explained to them the working of a wolf pack.

The next day before the group left, Yamainu gave them each a silver pendant that she created to represent her tribe, since the tribe had never needed one before since it was made up of pure wolves. The pendant was the shape of the sun with two mountains etched within it and a wolf in between the mountains howling. On the back something was engraved on it, _'Tribes Mate of the Solar Wolf Tribe'_. Where the wolf on the pendant was held a small gem, each pendant held a different gem since Yamainu wanted to make it a personal gift from her to them. Kagomes held a Sapphire, Shippo held a Ruby, Miroku held an Opal, Sangos held a Topaz and even Kirara had one, hers had a reddish diamond.

Yamainu escorted her new tribes' mates with a pack of wolves to the border of their territory but before she turned and left. She spoke with Inuyasha privately and also extended this welcome to him. He scuffed and told her he needed no mangy wolf tribe. This hurt her a bit and sighed, but soon shook herself and stood straight; reminding herself she was a wolf and a damn proud one. She bid her new friends goodbye and good luck and turned away and raced back to the den followed by the pack of wolves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a month since the Inu group left the Solar territory and Yamainu walked about the forest in search of any trouble. Just then the winds picked up, carrying the scent of death and earth. Yamainu frowned at this and followed the scent.

After a mile of walking she finally found to whom this scent belonged to. The woman resembled Kagome a little but knew that Kagome had no blood sister. The woman wore a miko garb and a bow and quiver slang over her shoulder. But what really got Yamainu's attention were the soul stealers that gather around her.

"I know you are there wolf spirit. Come out." She spoke.

Yamainu growled softly but cautiously stepped out into the light. "Who are you and what is your purpose on my tribes' land?"

The woman frowned "You are not a wolf spirit but human, yet your aura resembles that of a wolf."

"I am wolf that is all you need to know. Now answer my question miko."

"My name is Kikyo and I am just passing through."

Yamainu blinked at this, "The priestess Kikyo, the one whom was once the guardian of the Sacred Shikon no Tama?"

Kikyo nodded as she studied Yamainu. "It seems you have heard of me. But I have heard nothing of you."

"All those who reside in these territories know of me. But how is it possible you are among the living once more? My father told me you died and your body burnt, taking the jewel with you into the afterlife."

Seeing that this young woman before her means no harm, Kikyo explained about her resurrection. Yamainu nodded and frowned slightly when Kikyo told her of a girl who is her reincarnation and knew it was indeed Kagome. She listened to this wondering spirit in flesh story and felt sympathy for her.

"The ones you speak of are apart of my tribe, please think about what you are doing, My Lady. You deserve peace or maybe a second chance at life. Think over you options and you will find what you are seeking."

Kikyo sighed, "I will think of what you said. But for now I must be leaving."

Yamainu bowed in respect and bid Kikyo a good journey and left to continue her patrols. It seems she is meeting a lot of interesting people with the adventures that the shards of the Shikon are providing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kagome walks into the room and sees Silverpaw working around the desk with a pair of earplugs in her ears. She hears a lot of noise coming from the next room and looks in to see Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku playing '_Sonic Hero's_' on a Nintendo cube. Shakes her head and sighs before closing the door.-

Kagome: Well I guess it's up to me. Well Chapter 3 is done finally and as you can see Silver-chan is trying to get the next chapter up. So be patient with her. **Sangoscourage** we also like to thank you for your reviews and that it's really appreciated.

-Yamainu and Shippo walks into the room and Shippo scurries up to Kagome's shoulder-

Yamainu: Well as you can see the Inu gang has already meet up with me, but Silver-chan will keep your suggestion for future chapter reference.

Shippo: Yeah so don't feel down that she didn't use you suggestion! But please continue reviewing. Silver-chan really likes to get reviews be it bad or good. –Whispers- but mainly good she likes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter 4**

Yamainu yawned softly and curled back up under the furs of her bedding trying to go back to sleep, but it seems her siblings have other plans for her. Her two wolf siblings pounced on her and lick at her face waking her up.

"AAAHHH! Dikato! Yuri! When I get my hands on you I will make myself a new pelt!"

The two wolves laughed and suddenly yelped when noticing a pissed of Yamainu advancing towards them. They made a mad dash out of the den past their parents with Yamainu not far behind.

Nara giggles at her pups antics and looked to her mate Shingo. "Bring back old times doesn't it?"

Shingo nodded and nuzzled his mate before padding out of the den hoping to catch his human pup before she kills her siblings. The site greeting him was his three pups wrestling outside; he chuckled and called out to them, "Yamainu, Yuri, Dikato come I have much to discuss with you."

The three ceased their playing and returned to their den where their father and mother waited for them.

"You called father?" Dikato asked before taking a seat.

"Yes, there is something I wish to discuss with you three, but it mainly deals with Yamainu."

"What is that father?" Yamainu asked now intrigued.

"I think it is time you got further training my pup. There is so much we wolves could teach you. The villages' priestess and monks help with your spiritual awareness and that is very good, but you live in a demon life. It's a fight to the top for you, especially if you are to become the leader of this pack." Shingo explained.

"But father, the priestesses and monks taught Yamainu much! I was there. She can even summon her spiritual energy much like the priestesses." Yuri said.

"Is that true Yama-chan?" Nara asked impressed with her pup.

Yamainu nodded slowly and fiddles with her fingers. "Yes mother, they were just as surprised I had that much energy. They were sure if I was able to be brought up in my village I would have been the villages' next miko."

"That is very interesting. When you return, you may continue that training." Shino said seeing an advantage to this training the village has been giving her.

"Return?"

"I will be sending you to wolf demon tribe to have further training, in not only combat but also knowledgeable about the demon world."

"And also on how to become a lady." Nara added in.

"How to be a lady? Mother! You have taught me a lot about that, I don't need any more." Yamainu insisted.

"Yes I have but I only know so much about proper etiquette. I have never been in a demon court before but you will be and will have to know how a lady must behave in such a world." Nara pointed out.

Yamainu whimpered, "Who's tribe you will be sending me to? Please anyone tribe but the North Southern Tribe."

"What's wrong with that tribe?" Shingo asked, but already knew the answer.

"You have got to be kidding me father! Lord Ares and Lady Aki will kill me even if I put a foot on their territory!"

"I hate to say it but it is true. She fought with their son Taka." Dikato said.

Shingo blinked, "Wait, you fought Taka?"

Yamainu bowed her head forgetting she had not mention that incident to her parents, "It is nothing to be worried about…"

"No Yamainu it is time you told them what actually happened." Yuri spoke.

"Yamainu tell us what happened." Nara asked softly.

Yamainu sighed, "It was last summer when you sent me to give a message to them about the panther demon attacks. They didn't seem to like me much but they tolerated me for that night. But it was the next day when I left that got me in trouble. I was followed, at first I thought it was their tribe making sure I left their territory. But when I was many miles off their lands I still felt the presence."

Nara walked up to her daughter and placed her head on her lap and nuzzled her. Yamainu stroke her mother soft white fur.

"I confronted the presence as I did not want them to discover our valley and to my surprise it was young lord Taka. I knelt before him in respect and rise when given permission. We talked a little, him apologizing for his parents' hostility towards me.

But then he stood closer to me, his voice got husky as if trying to seduce me. I tried to be polite and backed away." Yamainu continued.

"Where was the pack you left with?" Shingo asked seriously.

"I told them I would meet then at the river that was close by, so they could take a break. I thought Taka was harmless and not a treat. But apparently his was, in a non violent way. He stroked my legs with his tail and I became a little nervous. This was the first time any male approached me in such a manner and I wasn't sure how to handle it. But when he patted my backside with his hand, I snapped. I snapped at him and told him to keep his paws to himself."

Shingo slowly began to growl, **'How dare he become so forward with my daughter!' **he thought.

"He claimed he wanted me to be his mate. Well one thing led to another and soon we got into a fight. It was starting to get really bad because he was determined to have me. The pack must have gotten worried about me and came looking for me and that's how they found us. They tried to separate us but Taka began to lose his temper and transformed to his true form, even though smaller, he was towering over me slightly snarling at me to submit." Yamainu spoke and shivered at the memory, "I was terrified, that was my first glimpse at a wolf demons true form. I was starting to lose the fight then, but suddenly a very horrible scent reached our noses. Taka mumbled a name, Naraku; I used this and ran away from him. I assumed what injuries I left on him and what story he must have told his parents got them mad at me."

"Why did you not tell us about this Yamainu?" Nara spoke.

"I…I don't know. I didn't want to burden you with that."

Shingo sighed and nodded, "Well we were not going to send you there anyways. It will be the Lord Akiro whom we are sending you to."

Yamainu perked up, "You mean Kouga's pack?" if she had a tail it would have been wagging rapidly at this news.

"Yes Lord Akiro's mate, Lady Rei will be the one to teach you on demoness etiquette. So please be on your best behavior." Nara said.

"Yuri will be going with you as well as your unit. Dikato will be here taking over you duties." Shingo said.

"Hold on her duties! Father you realize Yamainu scouts not only the territories but also the villages as well right!" Dikato exclaimed.

"It is ok brother. I will be sending messages to the village alerting them of my departure. But I do ask that you at least scout the villages once in awhile." Yamainu said

"Well I suppose between me and Kitaru we can come up with solution."

"Good now Yamainu go write your letters and Yuri will get the unit ready to leave. Oh and Yuri send the runners to the den, they will deliver Yamainus' messages." Shingo said.

The siblings stood and bowed before heading out to do what they needed to do. Shingo and Nara settled down and relaxed.

"I will miss our little Yamainu." Nara spoke.

"She will be fine my mate. The time for her to return, she will be made the new leader of our tribe."

"You think she will be ready?"

"More than ready, if it wasn't for her suggestions of having alliance with the villages we won't have prospered as much as we have now. Our valley is once again full of life."

Nara nodded and relaxed against her mate for a moment, "I hope everything will be ok. That pup is a paw full when she is ready."

Shingo chuckled and nodded then pricked his ears hearing howling outside. He and Nara made their way out of the den to see what has occurred.

Outside a group of black wolves are seen panting as they approach the leaders of the pack. The largest of the group step forward and bowed his head. Nara and Shingo looked over this wolf curiously, he had streaks of brown in his fur and when he held up his head he had a long scar across his right eye.

"Speak.", was Shingo's simple command.

"My lord, I am Sano from the Dark Forest wolf tribe. Our leader Kyra has been seriously injured from a battle with the half demon Naraku. We asked for your help." Sano said lowering his head.

Shingo sniffed the air around this wolf seeing if there is any indication that he is lying. When he found none he turned his head to one of the young wolves. "Summon Yamainu to me."

The pup ran off looking for his comrade while Shingo addressed Sano. "Tell me of this attack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yamainu frowned as she wrote her last letter and sighed putting up her quill. She knew the main reason of her journey. It was for her coming out ceremony that will be held in a two years time.

After rolling up the papers and sealing them with her clans emblem that she made she relaxed and thought about her life here.

She enjoyed it completely, living with the wolves. And now she is slowly being acknowledged into the demon world. She looked to her hands and studied her 'claws'. Ever since she hit double digits her features took on more of a demon appearance. She had small fangs that still are growing, her nails were much harder, and she has been having a very uncomfortable itch on her lower back and could guess what THAT was.

But still when looking at her she spoke 'human'. She was not ashamed of her birthright, she was human and always will be but in her heart she was raised as a wolf.

Yamainu looked around her den and smiled softly. For her 13th birthday her parents gave her this den. Her very own den, it was a little big, almost like a master den like her parents. Yamainu blushed at that remembering Yuri and a few of her female wolf friends teasing her about her having a mate to share it with.

At this she sighed, everywhere she looked her friends began coupling. They are all of age and were time to think about mating and to help make the pack grow. The downside to being a human in a wolf pack was that she had no one to think of as a potential mate.

She shook her head out of this thought. She will have plenty of time for this but now she must think of her role as the new leader she will be training to be. Her father decided on her because he thought it would be good to mix with the demons like other demon wolf tribes. Dikato was originally was suppose to be next in line, but since she help the pack these passing years Shingo picked her. Dikato held no grudge and was very proud of her saying she would make a fine leader and demoness.

Yamainu giggled remembering how Dikato boasted about her part in the battle with the Dingo clan. She shook her head and smiled at the memory. She got up and began to pack her belongings she would need for this journey and soon stopped when she heard running. As she looked up a young pup ran in.

"Yamainu-sama your father summons you."

"Very well Chinco lead the way."

Soon the two left her den and made their way to Shingo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Yamainu appeared from the den she noticed a large pack of black wolves before her father. The largest looked to be the leader. She made her way to her father's side and kneeled bowing her head.

"You summoned me father?" she asked humbly.

Shingo and Sano looked to her then Shingo nodded. "In deed child I did, arise."

Yamainu stood and Sano and his wolves took in the appearance of this she-wolf they all heard about. She looked to be a young adult in human age, her reddish black hair held up in long ponytail, her small fang barely revealed from under her upper lip. At first glance you would say she is all human but on closer look you can tell her features are taking on some demon characteristics.

"Yamainu this is Sano from the Dark Forest Tribe. They have come for assistance." Shingo informed his daughter.

Yamainu tilted her head while listening.

"It seems the evil hanyou, Naraku, has taken upon himself to fight even us common creatures."

Yamainu frowned, "You are not common father and same goes for any other animal."

Shingo smiled, "Thank you child. But the reason for my call is that their leader is seriously injured and the whole pack doesn't want to see him die. They wish for help and only know of you that would lend a helping hand. Other tribes would think them weak for helping their leader."

Yamainu sighed and nodded knowing all too well how the normal wolf life is, unlike a wolf demon tribe. If a wolf in a high status is seriously injured then he would be replaced. Only few occasions, which are rare, does the entire pack wish to help a fallen comrade.

"It also won't be out of your way. The forest is just east of Kouga's den. You might be a day or two late but I will send a messenger to inform them of what is keeping you." Shingo said.

"Very well father." Yamainu then turned to Sano and bowed her head, "We will accompany you, just give me a few moments to gather my things and unit."

Sano nodded and watch the she-wolf disappear into the den, "You have a remarkable pup there my lord."

"Yes, I know and I am very proud of her. That is why I have chosen her to be next in line as leader of this tribe."

Sano blinked, "Are you serious? That would mean you will be joining the ranks of demon wolf tribes."

"And I see it as an advantage. Since she joined us and has been old enough to fight our tribe has prospered."

Sano looked around the valley and indeed wondered how they have lived so… comfortably. His tribe was friendly enough but this; the Solar Tribe seemed like one big family.

Moments pass and Yamainu re-emerge from the den and howled and soon twelve wolves gathered around her, including her sister. She turned to her brother and left instructions about the letters she wrote that are suppose to be sent to the villages.

"Do not worry Yama-chan I will make sure nothing happens. We have lived in peace with these humans for some years now and they even provide us with some food in return of protection. I will not fail you." Dikato spoke.

Yamainu smiled and hugged her brother and turned to her parents. She hugged her father and he placed a paw on her back holding her close.

"Be good my pup and be strong."

"I will father." She replied then turned to her mother; who look to be on the verge of tears. She hugged her close.

"Be safe my little one. And don't give the Lord and Lady too much trouble." Nara said and nipped Yamainu's hand playfully, "And keep your hormones in check."

"Mother!" Yamainu exclaimed and blushed.

Nara chuckled along with other wolves that heard her comment. But soon it was time for them to depart. As they approached the cavern leading out of the valley Yamainu turned around to take one last look at her home. All of the tribe stood by watching her leave.

"In two years time I will return. When I return I will no longer be a pup, but a wolf! I will show courage and strength to others, showing them what a Solarian wolf is all about. I will make you all proud. In two years time I will be ready for the coming of leadership. I will face all challengers be wolf or demon!" Yamainu proclaimed.

The tribe howled at this, knowing she will do just that. Yamainu smiled and howled along with her tribe and soon she left warmth and security of her valley and faced a new challenge. Their destination the Dark Forest; where she will assist the wolf tribe there before heading to Kouga's den. And at Kouga's den is where her lessons on being a demon will start. She is determined to prove to all she has much a right to being part of the demon world as any demon or hanyou. And all those who dare challenge her shall meet the sharp ends of her claws and dagger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverpaw: -sighs- phew finally got this next chapter out. Sorry it took me so long, I had finally gotten my hands of the new _'Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince'_ so my mind hadn't been on Inuyasha mood.

Kagome: So don't worry she didn't abandon you all. The next chapter will be awhile but be patient.

Sango: And on behalf of the crew and Silver-chan I will would like to thank **Sangoscourage** for your countless reviews. It does us good knowing someone enjoys her story.

Silverpaw: Thanks Sangoscourage. I am also still working on some other stories I have up. _"A Road to being a Trainer"_ (pokemon) and a follow up story to _"Warriors of Snow"_ (zoids).

Cast: Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter 5**

Yamainu sighed as she finished skinning her kill and looked around the camp. It's been a week since she left home and started her journey to the Dark Forest. They made steady progress as they traveled, they came across few demons that wish for them to be dinner but a pack of 24 wolves was not a smart move.

As she cooked her meat and reminisced about home and wondered what her family was doing at the moment. She chuckled thinking that Dikato is probably trying to woo some girl or another, and she gave a soft sigh thinking that her parents are probably in their den cuddling with one another. She remembered when she was smaller that she loved to cuddle with them at night, and sometimes even now found the silliest of excuses to sleep with them just to feel their warmth.

"Yama-chan, you ok?" she heard her sister ask.

She looked to the white wolf beside her and smiled, Yuri has been her best friend since she was adopted into the pack and they could read each other like a book.

"I am fine Yuri-chan, just thinking about home and wondering what our family is doing."

Yuri snorted, "Mom and dad cuddling and no doubt Dikato trying is 'smooth' charm to get a girl."

Yamainu giggled and nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. But Yuri…I am kind of nervous about our stay at Kouga's home."

Yuri gave of a wolfish smirk, "You sure it's just not you're nervous of meeting Kouga again?"

"Yuri! We are just friends. Dear spirits, after 5 years you all still tease me about that. Besides Ayame likes Kouga a lot, I am not going to move in on my friends' property."

"Yeah, yeah I know I know. In a way you're lucky."

"Why you say that?"

"Not being a wolf, you are not in pressure to mate or at least your instincts."

Yamainu snorted, "Please, I am still human. In human terms I should have been married and have children by now."

"True, but in demon terms your still a pup!"

"But keep in mind humans and demons mature differently. At twenty a demon is a pup while for human we are adults. A demon doesn't get to adulthood till their 100th birthday." Yamainu reminded her sister.

"True, true, nice to know one of us listened to Elder Sai's lectures."

Yamainu grinned evilly, "And also according to wolf cycle, you're older than me much, much older."

Yuri snorted and turned her head away, "Maybe so, but you have to remember many wolf tribes age like a demon and Solarian is one of the few, so technically I am still a pup. I am just a season older than you."

Yamainu laughed and ate her dinner. She always enjoyed talking with her sister, as well as her mother. Dikato always grumble about girl bonding but their father always took Dikato aside to have a 'man' to 'man' talk with him.

After eating Yamainu leaned back against a tree and looked to the sky relaxing. She placed one hand on Yuri's head and caressed her fur gently as she thought about the journey and what she will accomplish in two years. Soon she yawned and drifted into a light sleep keeping her senses on alter even if she had 24 wolves all around her for protection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days since her talk with Yuri they finally arrived at Dark Forest and slowly made their way to the den of the Dark Forest Tribe. Yamainu held her sack close to her as they walked; the forest gave off dark energy that made the hair on her neck stand on ends. She hoped this task will not take more than a day, she wish to leave this place behind quickly.

Sano watched the she-wolf and smiled, _'So the pup has spiritual energy and can feel our defenses, very interesting.'_ He thought.

The large pack finally arrives at a grove of trees that made an artificial thicket. One by one they entered and soon found an underground entrance. Yamainu looked to Sano and tilted her head asking her silent question.

"It's for security. Just as how you felt that dark energy within the forest." He answered.

"You mean the dark energy was to ward of intruders?"

Sano nodded and lead them deeper into the underground cave. As the cave opened up it revealed a large cavern with a spring in the middle and many tunnels leading to different dens.

"Your unit may rest here and I will take you to Kyra."

Yamainu nodded and gave the order to her troop to rest and asked Yuri to come with her to see Kyra. Sano led the two Solarians into the main den where a pure black wolf, which seemed to be bigger than a Bengal tiger, was laying down.

"Kyra, I have brought the she-wolf."

The wolf slowly held up his head and looked towards them. "Princess…Yamainu?"

Yamainu stepped forward and knelt before the leader of the Dark Forest Tribe. "I am she my lord."

"Arise…my child." Kyra spoke slowly and groaned in pain, "As…Sano, I am sure informed you that…Naraku attacked our territory."

"Yes my lord. You sustained injures and I am here to lead a hand in helping you heal." Yamainu said getting to the point of her visit.

Kyra nodded and lay his head back down. And Yamainu turned to Sano, "I will need some twigs to start a small fire and if possible do you have any herbs in the den?"

"We have some supplies of herbs. I will send some one with them and will retrieve the sticks you need for your fire." Sano said and with that walked out of the den.

It took Yamainu three hours to find what was wrong then to clean and bandage him up. He had a broken leg, couple broken ribs, was also poisoned and had many cuts along his body. But thankfully she arrived in time to save the leaders life. After finish attending to him she told her unit they will spend two days, so that she can look after Kyra.

As the two days passed Kyra seemed to get better, the poison was out of his system and all he needed was rest and nourishment. Yamainu and Yuri learnt a lot from Kyra since they kept him company while he recovered and he taught them what hunting, tracking and fighting tips he knew. Even Sano gave them his own talk, and told them of other tribes that lived around the area and were to avoid as they will be traveling to Kouga's Den.

One the third day Yamainu and her unit left the Dark Forest with Sano as their escort. As they came near to a trail that was safe Yamainu left instructions on how to care for Kyra and said farewell to their new friend.

It took Yamainu three days to finally arrive at Kouga's territory and the pack decided to take it a little easy as they walked.

"We finally made it." Yamainu commented as she looked around the forest.

"Yeah, but we still have a way to go. Dad said that Kouga's den is in the mountain area." Yuri replied.

Yamainu nodded and adjusted the sack on her back. As she was about to start up another conversation with her sister, a grayish white wolf came running towards them, it was the scout she sent up ahead, but what caught her attention was the person behind him.

"Yamainu, Yamainu! Look what I found!" the wolf called out.

Yamainu giggled at her scouts' behavior, they grew up together but he was still a puppy at heart. "And who is this you have carried with you Mato?"

"He is from Kouga's tribe; he is part of the patrolling unit." Mato replied.

Yamainu looked over wolf demon and blushed softly, he was gorgeous. He was about a foot or two taller than her, tan complexion, short black hair with silver streaks with the bangs just covering his forehead. He was well toned and sleek; built for speed but held power from what she could see. But it was his eyes that caught her attention, they were a storm grey and but were gentle and inviting. He wore a similar version of what she had on except with male armor and had on leather wristbands instead of fur bands.

"Princess Yamainu of the Solar Tribe I assume." He spoke, his voice was deep and soothing and Yamainu almost closed her eyes to get lost in its depths but she nodded.

"Y-yes," she cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. "Yes, that is me and who might you be?"

The male smirked and bowed before her, "I am Juuki, second in command of the Northern Tribe."

"It is nice to meet you Juuki, I am assuming you will be my escort to your den?" Yamainu asked softly.

Between this exchanged the rest of the pack sat down and watched their princess with interest. Never before have they seen her, this flustered with a male, though she doesn't come in contact with many. Yuri smirked to herself, _'It seems my sister likes this male and I can say he is a fine specimen.'_

Juuki stood back up and gave Yamainu a small smile, "If you want me to be, I will be."

Yamainu smiled back and inside her head she blushed, _'Was he just flirting with me!'_

As Yamainu tried to calm her beating heart Juuki lead them towards the mountains that held the den.

"Umm…will Lord Akiro and Lady Rei be at the den?" Yamainu asked.

Juuki looked over at the she-wolf as he answered, "Nope you will be meeting Kouga then he will take you to see his parents. They don't live in the den."

"They don't? Where do they live?"

"They live in the castle."

"How long have you been living with Kouga's pack?"

"Mmm about sixty years now."

Yamainu looked to Juuki and raised a brow, he didn't look a day over twenty but then she remembered that demons aged different, so technically he is a young adult in demon terms.

After a few hours they finally arrived at the mountain region where Juuki proceeded to howl to his fellow comrades, who were on guard duty, to know that he has arrived. Yamainu adjusted her bag on her shoulder and felt slightly nervous, so she has finally arrived at her new home that she will be staying at for the next two years.

Juuki guided her and her unit through the mountain trail soon they arrived what looked like a dead end to her that held a beautiful waterfall. Juuki smirked at her and lead her behind the waterfall; that reveal a large den that she assumed was the main den.

All around the main den were wolf demons and wolves either relaxing or doing some work. As soon as she and her wolves entered all stopped and looked at the new comer.

"Ginta where is Kouga? His guest has arrived." Juuki called to a fellow demon that has his hair in a mohawk.

"I will go get him." He replied and disappeared into a tunnel in the back of the den.

"Well I will be leaving you here. Hope to see you around." Juuki said while smiling.

Yamainu smiled softly and nodded then watch Juuki leave to return to his post. She turned her attention back to then den of wolf demons watching her. She held the strap of her bag tightly; she then felt a cold nose on her leg. She looked down to see her sister nuzzling her trying to calm her down. She smiled softly and scratched Yuri's ear tenderly and decided to talk with her friends while waiting on Kouga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kouga was looking over a list of supplies to see what they needed to get when one of his best friends and second in command calm walking into his den.

"Kouga a she-wolf is here to see you." Ginta spoke.

Kouga looked up from the paper and lifted a brow questioningly, "Do you know who she is?"

"She dresses like Ayame, and has a pack of white wolves with her. I assume she might be from the Northern Mountain."

Kouga frowned then shrugged before getting up and heading out of the den into the main den to see who has come to see him.

As he appeared out of the tunnel leading to the main den he glanced around till he spotted the woman. Her long black reddish hair held in a low ponytail past her bottom, her movements were graceful and he could tell she has seen many battle from her aura. It was her scent and aura that seemed familiar to him but for the life of him he couldn't put a claw on it. Soon the stranger held up her head and he could see her taking a sniff seeming to have caught onto his scent, when she turned to him it was her smile that made him remember.

"Yama-chan?" he spoke softly.

The woman smiled brightly, he hasn't seen her in five years but he could see she has grown from the young girl into a full grown woman. He smiled and walked up to her and hugged her close.

"Yamainu it's good to see you. I wasn't expecting you till a few more days." Kouga spoke.

Yamainu giggled and leaned away from him to look into his blue eyes. "Well, things cleared up quicker than expected and so here I am," she stepped back and looked over her friend, "You have grown a bit over the years my friend."

Kouga gave her a toothy grin, "While you have grown into a full fledge woman, in the few years that have passed."

Yamainu blushed softly, "You know humans age different Kouga. But if what father says is true, I will be starting to age like a demon upon my coming out ceremony."

"Well, we will just have to wait and see. Come on I will show you to your den and tomorrow I will carry you to the castle to meet up with my parents."

It now night and Yamainu lay back on the fur bed in her den; that Kouga gave her. She smiled and thought about the day. Kouga introduced her to his best friends Ginta and Hakkaku and other fellow demons in the tribe. They seemed to be a comfy tribe, though she preferred her home, but it was still alright. She frowned slightly when she remember a few of the tribe looking at her distastefully and mumbled human.

She didn't say anything to Kouga though, since she didn't want to cause any trouble within the tribe. She just assumed they didn't take well to outsiders. Yamainu yawned softly and curled up in her blankets and went into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverpaw: Ok all I am soooo sorry for this late update. I was trying to get my new DSL installed –grumbles- but stupid technicians were late so I had no internet to work with.

Kouga: I told her she should sue –shrugs- but she no listen to a fellow canine.

Silverpaw: Aww Ko-kun I would but I was afraid of losing what little I have left in my name.

Shippo: How much is that Silver-chan?

-Silver looks into her wallet and turned it upside down and few moths fly out and couple coins fall out-

Kouga: I say no much, to even own us.

Silverpaw: -pouts- Don't let me get Kaede to put a necklace on you.

Kouga: -holds up his hands in surrender- ok ok don't need to get nasty.

Shippo: Ok while the love birds argue. Silver-chan will like to thank all her readers so far for sticking with her.

Silverpaw: Yeah, the next chapter will be a little late, because I have work doing now since the summer in over. So bare with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter 6**

"I said I was sorry didn't I Yamainu-san?" Juuki tried to apologies to the she-wolf before him.

Yamainu growled and turned around to face him. "How DARE you! This was your last chance you obnoxious egotistical wolf! I can't even remember why I took you back!" she exclaimed and walked off.

It has been two months since she arrived at Kouga's den to be taught on how to be a demoness and it has been a month of an on and off courting between herself and Juuki.

Yamainu growled and grumbled about her relationship with Juuki till she finally arrived at her secret spot in the forest and sighed before taking a seat. She leaned against a tree as she began to reflect about the past two months.

**...FLASH BACK…**

"Now Yamainu-chan, a proper demoness of your stature holds her head up high with pride." Lady Rei, Kouga's mother, explained.

"Yes ma'am." Yamainu replied while readjusting the kimono Lady Rei insisted she wore when here at the castle. She had nothing against kimonos in fact the one she is wearing is her favorite. A pure white kimono with sakura blossom patterns and a black wolf on the back, and a black and white obi tied around her waist.

"Good, now you know it is custom to wear kimonos, but being the position as you are in your tribe, it would be best to wear them when in court or special gatherings."

"Yes, mother has told me about that, but she also made a suggestion. That is if I can have your opinion mi lady."

Lady Rei smiled at the young she-wolf before her and nodded.

"Mother was hoping I can get a few special armors to wear. She has heard that at some gathers, if a female is unescorted and holds a high rank in leadership she wears armor to show her rank."

"Very true young one, I see even wolf tribes like your own knows some demon traditions. It is good to know this and see that your mother taking responsibilities to teach you much." Lady Rei replied impressed that a pure wolf pack knows so much about demon society.

Yamainu smiled and sat straighter in her seat to show her pride she has in her family, around her neck a black choker with a silver medallion shines brightly.

"Now as a lady of the court we do not carry weapons like a sword or staff." Lady Rei said while reaching for her hair brooches. "We have concealed weapons, like my brooches." She continued as she removed them and handed them to Yamainu.

Yamainu took the delicate silver designed brooch and studied it. She noticed it was slightly heavy for an ordinary brooch and that the two pieces fit as one. She clipped the two together to reveal that it formed a small disc.

Lady Rei smiled as she saw Yamainu solved the secret to her brooches. Not many young females notice it once pointed out that the brooches can be weapons. "Very good, I see you figured it out."

Yamainu looked up at the older demoness, "I noticed its weight and design, so I just thought of it as a puzzle and put the two pieces together. But truthfully I have seen such a weapon like this but much bigger."

"Oh really?"

Yamainu nodded, "Yes, I have an ally with the Lynx demon clan who uses two large almost crescent like Hiratsukes, once the two pieces are put together they form a disc, that he uses as both shield and weapon."

"Very impressive, it is good that you know your weapons. Yes my brooches become a small disc and I also use my fans as well."

Yamainu smiled and listened as Lady Rei taught her about the many weapons that the lady of the court carries with her for protection as well as how to behave when escorted by a male.

Two Days Later

Yamainu walks slowly towards Kouga's den as she returns from her lessons. Taking this time to reflect and remember what she has been taught. On this thought she begins to blush slightly, her sister Yuri had arrived at the castle a day after she at the castle with news about the troop and home.

Of course being the eldest of the two, Yuri had rights to tease her younger sister about her love life and her slight interest in the scout Juuki. Of course Lady Rei over heard their discussion and thought it to be the right time to lecture about mating and courting of demons.

"I can't believe those two. I have never been so humiliated in my life!" Yamainu exclaimed as she covered her now blushing face.

She came to a stop when she heard movement not far from her. Moving her hands from her face and slightly held her head high hoping to catch a scent, but it seems whom ever is near by is upwind from her so she decides to continue on her way back to the den with caution.

Her senses now fully on alter; she looks around her surroundings to see if she could spot whoever is following her. Finally she comes to a stop by a river to get a drink, as she kneels she hears the sounds of someone sprinting her way but before she could turn something collided into her sending her right into the river. Soon she broke the surface to come face to face with her stalker, a laughing Juuki.

Juuki laughed as he watched a now soaking wet Yamainu walk to shore. "Haha how's the water Yamainu?"

"Ohhh I will get you for that Juuki!" she exclaimed and looked down on herself and frowned, she hate nothing more than bossy males its wet fur, "Just great wet fur."

Of course Juuki thought this entire thing was hilarious and continued to laugh, but unfortunately not seeing the evil glare Yamainu sending his way. When he finally managed to control himself, he got the beating of his life from her.

"Ow! Hey it was only a joke!"

"I'll show you a joke."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OOWW! That's attached to me! Yamainu put away the dagger. No need for that AAAHHHHH!" and with that threat of her cutting off his tail sent him running back to the dens.

Yamainu grinned as she twirled her dagger between her fingers and began walking once more. Of course she didn't know this encounter started something between the two of them.

The next day it was the joke of all jokes in the den about how Juuki almost got his tail cut off. Juuki grumbled but took it in good nature and Kouga just laughed long and hard, because it seemed he had warned Juuki about Yamainu's hatred for being wet.

When everything started to settle down Kouga began assigning duties to the males, while Shini, his strongest female of the den, assigned females to duties. Yamainu signed and hope Shini doesn't assign her to washing or cleaning, she is still trying to get use to doing everyday female duties.

Kouga noticed his long time friend's behavior and smiled, "Yo Yamainu mind doing some scouting work for me today?"

Yamainu looked to Kouga and smiled with a big relief. She doesn't mind helping around the den once in awhile but as Captain of her guards at home she loves her battling. She took up her daggers and ran over to the males.

Some of the males mumbled about this wondering if Kouga has lost his mind about letting a female do a males' job. Kouga growled at his men as Yamainu joined them, he put her with Juuki's troops to scout the forest.

Soon everyone had their orders and left the den. Yamainu ordered some of her wolves to help look after the den and left her sister in charge of that while she took the other half of her troops with her. Finally the group reached the forest and Juuki looked among whom he had to work with and then grinned, seeing Yamainu at the back.

"Ok everyone in pairs. Yamainu, you're with me. Remember if you come across anything too big for you to handle howl for backup." Juuki ordered.

"Yes sir!" the troop called out and soon groups of two sprinted away in all directions leaving Yamainu and her wolves with Juuki.

Juuki smirked and turned to Yamainu, "Since your new this is how we run things here, we will scout the northern section which is the front of our territory. We usually have problems with the snake clan as they want to get rid of us and take this forest for themselves. But our pack needs if for food."

Yamainu groan silently before straightening, "Juuki I know the forest area is important. Please I have a pack of my own and I am the Captain in charge of security so I KNOW what to do." She informed him.

Juuki frowned at this not use to having those in his command back talk and on top of it her wolves were snickering at him. "Listen _princess;_" emphasizing her title, "You are here with the Northern pack and Kouga put you under my command so you will listen to what I have to say."

Yamainu growled but didn't make a move to do anything; she knew he was in charge here but that didn't give him the right to talk down at her like a cub. She narrowed her eyes, "Fine lead the way oh mighty leader."

Juuki snorted and immediately sprinted off. Yamainu looked to her wolves, they tilted their head and she in replied shrugged her shoulders before sprinting off after him. They both sprinted through the forest looking for anything or anyone that shouldn't be there. Juuki would occasionally glance at Yamainu, he watched as she easily kept up with him.

"Yama-sama," a pure white wolf spoke as he came up beside her.

"Yes, Gaara?" she replied but still kept her senses on her surroundings.

"Why is Juuki watching you so intently?" the young wolf asked.

This caused Yamainu to snap out of her thoughts and blinked. Out of the corner of her eye she indeed saw Juuki watching her. She blushed and cleared her throat. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to your surroundings Juuki-san?" she asked.

Juuki got caught off guard by this and collided into a tree. Yamainu and the wolves stopped and looked back at him. Juuki groaned and slowly peeled himself off the tree and he heard giggling, he turned to see Yamainu trying to conceal her laughter with the back of her hand.

"What is so funny?" Juuki asked.

Yamainu bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "N…nothing, Come on we have a lot more ground to cover." She managed to say and she sprinted off with her wolves' right behind her.

Juuki grumbled but got up and sprinted off after her, catching up fairly easily.

A few hours later the two stopped by a lake to rest. Juuki took a place under some trees, but Yamainu decided to get in some training. She removed two fans from her waist and leapt onto a rock in the lake. With perfect balance she began to practice some kata Lady Rei taught her.

Looking on Juuki watched Yamainu practice, first he was awed by her movements but also realized she was missing the finesse of a true lady. He shrugged and returned to relaxing.

Yamainu twirled her fans and stopped taking a crane pose. Her breathing slightly heavy, in her mind she went over what she just did to see if she made any mistakes and she found many. She sighed and took a relax pose and thought of ways to make the kata flow more smoothly.

Many warriors that pass through the Solarian Territory always say the she-wolf of those plans was known as the deadly wolf. Yamainu chuckled they compliment her many of times on her battle tactics; she shook her head and looked to the fans. These weapons were something she needs to perfect if she wished to appear a lady of the court.

She glanced to Juuki and smiled softly, though he was rough, he was handsome and strong. Unlike Kouga he isn't that strong but he held an air of strength around him. In wolf terms or even demon, he would make a great mate. But something nagged at Yamainu about him but she pushed it back and leapt onto shore.

"Umm… Juuki-san by any chance were you watching my kata?" She asked.

"Maybe, why?"

"I could use some help. I made some mistakes…"

"Some? You made plenty." He interrupted.

Yamainu grind her teeth and continued, "And I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

Juuki snorted but grinned none the less, he sat up straight and began to lecture Yamainu about what she did wrong and how to correct it. Yamainu took a seat next to Juuki and the two spent the rest of the day conversing about her katas.

xxxxx

Two weeks later Yamainu can be found mostly in a seclude mountain area near the den practicing her kata or reading scrolls from her lessons about demons.

Ginta and Juuki leapt around the area in search of Yamainu as she and her pack of wolves haven't returned to the den in two days and Kouga was getting worried. Soon the found her sparring with her wolves, she was tired, dirty and look ready to drop down.

"Yo Yamainu there you are!" Juuki called out.

Yamainu stopped what she was doing and turned around to see who called out to her. But since she was tired she didn't notice Mato changing at her.

"Mato stop!" Yuri cried out.

"Yamainu look out!" Ginta and Juuki called out as one.

Yamainu not totally together blinked questioningly till she felt a presence near and turned just to see Mato's frighten expression as he collided into her. Mato landed and made an attempt to grab her arm as she fell over but all he managed to do was nip her arm band.

Yamainu cried out as she fell back off the cliff she was training on. Juuki and Ginta gasped in fright as they watched this, as though it was going slow motion. Juuki reacted quickly and leapt off from the rock he was on and ran down the side of the cliff after her. Soon he managed to grab her waist and hold her close.

"Hang on Yama-chan." He whispered into her ear reassuringly.

Yamainu whimpered and wrapped her arms around Juuki holding him close as he maneuvered himself down the side of the cliff and landed in a large bush. After finally settling his nerves he looked down at his precious cargo and saw a very nervous and frightened she-wolf.

"Are you ok Yama-chan?" Juuki asked softly.

Yamainu looked up at him and nodded softly. "Y…yes I think so." She replied and shyly looked away now aware of how they are, "Thank you Juuki-kun."

Juuki smiled and helped her up. They both looked up to see Ginta and the wolves calling out to them. Juuki waved to them to let them now it's alright and that they were safe. As he turned his attention back to Yamainu he was surprised as he felt soft lips touching his own.

The slowly broke apart and Yamainu blushed, she want to kiss his cheek in thanks but he turned his head and it ended up as an actual kiss. "Ummm… I wanted to say thank you."

Juuki blinked then smiled softly at the young princess before him. "You're welcome."

This incident started there relationship because days after while taking a stroll one night Juuki asked Yamainu if he could court her.

Things were going smoothly for a week and many in the den thought by the end of the month they would be mated. Oh how wrong they were. Yamainu began to see a side of him she never knew, he was obnoxious, picky, and always wants his way.

But each time they called it off Juuki would beg for forgiveness and Yamainu would take him back.

During all this she was still doing her lessons with Lady Rei and even started to help out with the den with the females. It seemed though Juuki was a strong male he wasn't very much liked as mate material among the females. One day while washing few of the females gave Yamainu a talk.

"Hey Yamainu how are things going?" a female looking to be a grown woman named Jasmine sat beside Yamainu.

Yamainu sighed, "Well I am fine but Juuki is getting on my nerves."

"We could have told you that. Why do you think many of the females don't approach him as mate material? He is strong sure, but his personality stinks." Kiko a young mother replied while hanging up the laundry.

"But he can be very sweet. I guess that is why I always take him back." Yamainu sighed.

"Yamainu you're a strong female. The up coming leader of your pack, you have strong personality and kind heart. Don't let males like Juuki take that from you." Shini told her while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Yamainu smiled softly and nodded and kept those words in her heart.

And it finally came to a day that Juuki has finally crossed the line with her. Even Kouga was royally upset with him. Lady Rei had invited Yamainu to a small gathering with other wolf tribes and she was required to dress the part as a lady. Yamainu was even considering asking Juuki as her escort.

The females of the den helped Yamainu get the things she need and days before the gathering she tried on her kimono. Soft blue kimono, with white lily petal patterns that seem to be blowing in the breeze, emerald trimming were added and a matching obi tied around her waist. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail with a ring of lilies surrounding it and she had two brooches at the side.

Many males complimented on how she looked but when she turned to Juuki he snorted and told her to get rid of it and stop being something she is not. This hurt her terribly then he had the nerve to flirt with a visiting demoness that was supposed to help her with her etiquette lessons. This was the last straw and she broke it off with Juuki for the finally time.

**END FLASH BACK **

Which brings her to now, Yamainu wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes and looked to the evening sky.

"Why do I just set myself up for heartbreak?" Yamainu wondered and fiddled with her claws.

"You like the challenge and the beating, I suppose." A voice spoke.

Yamainu jumped slightly and turned around to see Kouga smiled softly at her. Yamainu turned away to hide her redden eyes. "Don't have to rub it in."

"No no, it was a joke." He tried to reassure her and sat beside her.

Minutes passed between the two friends before finally Yamainu spoke.

"Kouga, why do you keep brushing off Ayame?"

Kouga sighed and looked to the sky, "Because I don't love her like that."

"But you made a promise under the Lunar Rainbow."

"That's just it I don't remember much about it. I might have said it to cheer her up because of what she went through. I didn't know she would take it to heart."

Yamainu looked to him, "And what about this human I heard much about?"

Kouga smiled, a true smile that she hasn't seen on his face unless she was with him, "She is special. At first it was because she can see the jewel shards. But each time I meet up with her I like her more and more."

Yamainu frowned slightly, _she can see the shards? I can't be… can it?_ She thought.

"And what are her feelings towards you?"

Kouga smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Well you see she likes this mutt face dog but all he does it hurt her and put her down. Sure she is not the best at her abilities but she tries, he doesn't even help her harness her powers." He paused and looked to Yamainu, "In a way you remind me of her a little stubborn as hell."

"Hey!" Yamainu pouted.

Kouga laughed and smiled with his friend, "But she only sees me as a friend. Though I proclaim my love to her numerous of times."

Yamainu giggled and looked back to the sky, "Kouga humans are different from demons. And don't use me as an example I was raise with wolves so in a way when it comes to romance I take the demon approach. But still have you even announced or mention about courting her? Court her and get to know her. You never know maybe she will like you more as time goes by like that."

Kouga looked to his friend and to her eyes seeing for the first time her loneliness. Though she has friends and even had Juuki she was never truly happy like when they were younger. He silently vowed to hurt Juuki seriously one day and help his best friend though her tough time. And to also consider what she said about him getting to know Kagome more.

He truthfully knows little about her, so maybe this will help him understand her better.

Together the two friends watch the stars come out and contemplate what the future holds for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver: bows I am sssoooooo sorry! I have been caught up with work and stuff but I finally manage to get Chapter 6 out.

Shippo: Please bare with Silver at the moment a lot is going through her life right now.

Silver: As you can see I am planning on pairing up Kouga/Kagome. Also I might use an original character from the show as Yamainu's mate. Keep in mind I haven't seen a lot of the episodes but I would like your input and suggestions.

Sangoscourage thanks for baring with me and being patient. I really appreciate it. I hope to have Chapter 7 out sooner.

Thanks to my other readers I really like getting reviews it encourages me to continue writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter 7**

Yamainu trying her best to stifle a yawn that is threatening to escape her lips. It was truly boring at the gathering. For the first hour or so she was fascinated at meeting the many Lords, Ladies and leaders of other wolf tribes. But Kouga warned her that she will be bored to tears of talk of pure politics. And now he made her a believer.

She glanced around the ballroom of Lord Akiro's castle. It was breathe-taking really. Marble columns with statues of many kinds of wolves decorate the room. The ceiling had a massive painting of the Lord in his true form in a meadow with the full moon behind him. Yamainu gazed at the painting awhile longer mesmerized by the beast, ever since she witness Lord Ares' son Taka's transformation she wished that she was a true wolf demon.

Not far from her Lord Akiro and Lady Rei watched the young she-wolf and both smiled a sad smile. Though she behaved like a wolf and her looks resembled one she was not a pure wolf and can never experience the thrill of transforming.

Lady Rei looked to her mate, "Is there anyway for her to transform Akiro? She has asked many of times about the feeling of being in true form."

Lord Akiro shook his head sadly, "I am afraid not my mate. Her heart is that of a wolf but alas she isn't a pure one. What a cruel thing, a Princess of wolves yet she can't become one. The savior for our kind but yet can't even come close to the joy of running free as a wolf."

"What are you mumbling about Lord Akiro?" A calm but cool voice asked.

Akiro and Rei turned towards the voice and saw one of the few none wolf demons in attendance, Lord Sesshomaru; the mighty Lord of the Western Land.

Both Akiro and Rei gave a courtly nod to the youngest Lord of the lands. "We are discussing our princess Sesshomaru." Rei replied.

"This Sesshomaru not was informed you had a daughter."

Rei smiled softly, "No Sesshomaru, she is not my daughter. She is our legend come to life. You know the wolf legend do you not? After all Inu demons are closely related to wolves."

Sesshomaru very slightly raised a brow at Lady Rei, "Indeed, but yes I have heard the legend of a wolf born from humans."

Akiro motioned his heard towards Yamainu. Sesshomaru looked towards what seemed to be a human but yet her scent was nothing of that.

"Her name is Yamainu and she is the adopted daughter of Shingo and Nara from the Solarian wolf pack." Akiro informed him.

Sesshomaru looked over the she-wolf carefully; the way she holds herself is that of a warrior but yet with some air of elegancy. She indeed held power inside herself, much which was untapped. And if his senses are correct she was unmarked.

Rei and Akiro looked watched Sesshomaru as he watched Yamainu. They both had a small smile. You know we really shouldn't. Akiro thought to his mate.

Rei giggled and glanced at Akiro, Oh please we have been meddling in Kouga's love life for awhile now. Why not Yamainu? She is like a daughter to me.

Akiro shrugged and smiled before turning his attention to the young lord before him, "What do you think of her Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned towards the two wolf demons before him, "She has much to offer that this Sesshomaru can see. It is a pity she is human."

Rei frowned slightly at that, any fool could tell Yamainu was more wolf than human. Sure she resembled one but her actions all shout wolf. But then again this was Lord Sesshomaru they are talking about, the Ice Prince of the West and whom despise humans.

"Well let us formally introduce you." Akiro said then turn towards Yamainu. "Yamainu-sama, come here please."

Yamainu snapped out of her trance and looked towards Lord Akiro and noticed a young man who strangely reminds her of someone next to him and Lady Rei. She straightened her kimono and made her way towards them. "Please my lord that is too much Yamainu is sufficient."

Lord Akiro smiled and nodded, "Very well Yamainu. Let me introduce you to Lord Sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands."

Yamainu slightly stiffened at this. She has heard many of stories about the western lands. And one of them is Lord Sesshomaru's distaste with humans. Though she doesn't smell like one she resembles one strongly.

Sesshomaru noticed her stiffen at the mention of his name and had to smirk inwardly. _So the she-wolf has heard of me_. He thought.

Both Akiro and Rei noticed this and could figure out why she has tensed. But soon she forced herself to relax and held her head up in pride. Both wolves smiled at her attempt to be brave before the prince of ice.

Yamainu bowed before Sesshomaru, "It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord."

Sesshomaru just nodded his head and watched her closely. Now that she was close up, he could see that she indeed have some resemblance to a wolf. Her eyes were sharper, fangs peeking out and though not long she had short claws. He could also see that she was extremely beautiful and carried herself with pride.

Yamainu felt slightly nervous with Sesshomaru looking her over, but it was no time to falter. She stood and looked at him as soon as her eyes meet his she now knew why he seemed familiar. He looked like Inuyasha, though Inuyasha seemed like a boy this person before her was a man. So this was Inuyasha's half brother.

His aura held power, his eyes held a mystery, him on a hold screamed Lord. This is what a lord should look like. Yamainu gave herself a mental shake and tried to compose herself. She was in no need for a male, especially one that hates humans.

"Yamainu here is staying with our tribe to learn the ways of being a demoness. As you might know the Solarian wolf pack is a pure wolf tribe. They are the few pure wolf packs that have some demon abilities. It seems with Yamainu in their pack they wish to be acknowledged by the demon society." Akiro informed him.

Sesshomaru looked to Akiro then back to Yamainu. "Is this true?"

"Yes my lord. For the past years since I was adopted we have grown not only in numbers but also in strength. Though we are indeed strong there is only so much a pure wolf pack can do in battles. So I am hoping with my coming out as the new leader of my tribe we could add new blood to the tribe." Yamainu replied.

"You? You will be the new leader?" Sesshomaru asked, he was slightly impressed by her but didn't show it.

Yamainu nodded, "Yes my lord."

While they're talking Akiro and Rei silently slipped away and headed towards other guests but would once in awhile glance towards them and see that the two were still talking. And from their ears it was not only about politics and packs.

Yamainu had to give in, he was charming though he was cold, but in away she understood. He was the youngest lord of the four lands and he needed to show an iron fist. Unlike Juuki he didn't look down at her because she was female, though he did have a problem with humans but she figured it was because of some past event. He also was intelligent and witty the most she got from Juuki was just talk about battles and such.

Yamainu sighed inwardly and told herself once more she doesn't need any male in her life right now. It will just end up in more heartbreak.

Sesshomaru watched her closely and was secretly impressed someone as young as she still considered a pup in demon society was this educated. She had told him her solutions of how her dieing pack flourished with the idea of her making a treaty with the surrounding villages. Though he wasn't found of being around humans there were times things had to be sacrificed to prosper. If it meant her helping the villages then so be it. She helped them they helped her.

They enjoyed each others company for most of the night, Yamainu talking more about herself and what she hope to accomplish for her pack once inducted into the society. Sesshomaru gave her a few words of wisdom to keep in mind and secretly hoped her desires were met.

Many other guests, mostly the wolf leaders noticed this and smiled. Yamainu not knowing has actually taken her first step towards being accepted into demon society. Sesshomaru; though young for a lord; was one of the many influential lords and one of good character.

As the last guest of the evening left Yamainu wished Akiro and Rei a good night and headed to her room in the castle. As she walked she thought about how she spent most of the time with the young lord Sesshomaru and blushed softly.

"Maybe one day I will find someone like him." She mumbled to herself quietly.

xxxxx

The next night in the western lands Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands with his loyal retainer Jaken and his ward Rin. Though he despised humans, something was different about this child whom followed him. Even the wench that follows his dimwitted half brother seemed different in some way, not like other humans.

The reason for his thoughts about them was because of the young wolf princess. Since he left the Northern Lords castle he kept on having thoughts about her. He never showed his emotions but inside something sparked that he hadn't felt in a long time. For just an instance his cold calculative eyes soften as he thought about his past, a past when he was just a pup and was held in his mothers loving embrace. But as soon as the expression came it went and he steeled himself for his long days of patrolling.

At Kouga's den Yamainu was having similar thoughts, her thoughts on the young lord of the west. She looked to the night sky and contemplated her life. In a year and few months she will be recognized as a demoness, though she will just be a leader of a pack.

She compared herself to Sesshomaru. Many say she was beautiful and strong but she is no where in the same league as he. He has lands, castles, servants, and an army. She has her territory, the pack's valley, her pack and her troops. Yamainu giggled and shook her head; there is no way a mighty lord like Sesshomaru would be interested in someone like her. She lay back on the cool rocks and drifted to a peaceful sleep her thoughts on the calculative Inu demon by the name of Lord Sesshomaru.

xxxx

A year has now passed and Yamainu is progressing miraculously. She has mastered all the weapons of a lady and with the help of Kouga and Lord Akiro she has improved her battle skills. Also her appearance is what is starting to intrigue them, on the last night of the year Yamainu whimpered in pain, many in the den got attached to the human wolf and tried to help as much as they could.

When the moon had finally reached its peak in the sky she let out a loud howl and began to glow. Beside her an opaque spirit appeared, a large wolf spirit to be exact, he spoke to them.

"I am Shiniga, the spirit that dwells inside of her." The wolf spoke.

Lord Akiro stiffened then bowed before him. He has heard about the great wolf Shiniga, the one to look over all wolves, the one who prophecy spoke of about the legendary wolf princess.

The others of the pack followed their lords' example. Shiniga nodded and looked to Yamainu.

"She is now coming to her full potential as my avatar. She will become more, wolf now but sadly still not full. When her time is over here she will return to her pack and as her time as ruler she will have to find the wolf inside herself if she ever wish to be a true wolf." Shiniga spoke.

Lady Rei finalized why Yamainu can't transform, unlike demons that can at birth, she needs to find the will and power within herself. Rei looked at Shiniga and meet his eyes.

"Her full power shall come when she has found her soul mate. Once this has happened then rest assured all of wolf kind will flourish." He continued.

"Shiniga-sama can you tell us which wolf is her mate?" Lady Rei asked.

Shiniga chuckled and shook his head, "It doesn't have to be a wolf. A soul mate is when two souls comfort each other. It could be anyone, even a human. For the remaining of her time teach her all you know about leadership, though she will be accepted as a demoness there will be many who see her as just a human." With this he vanished but a small part of him remained a small ball of crystal blue energy. It floated into Yamainu and she cried out in pain. As the glowing faded so did her cries. Before them Yamainu almost resembled a half demon. She had a black wolf-like tail and instead of her normal ears she had two black wolf-like ears on top of head.

The next morning when she woke she cried out in surprised as her appearance but soon was overjoyed. Sure she looked like a half demon but now at least she looked like a demon. With demons she showed her ears and tails but when approaching humans her hid her ears in her hair and wrapped her tail around her waist.

Now she is training even harder, she still goes on patrolling when Kouga asked but she mainly stay around the den helping pups, females and patrolling around the den. Kouga watched all this and smiled. His friend has indeed grown; she resembled a leader whom looking after those in her pack.

Also with the advice she gave him months ago he starting to make some head way with Kagome. Though it was surprising to find out Kagome was apart of Yamainu's pack. But that made it even better if he indeed got Kagome as his mate then this would strength the friendship between the two packs.

xxxx

It has been a month now and Ayame is paying a visit to Kouga's den. The relationship between the two had been rectified; Kouga and Ayame had a long talk and now settled to be good friends. Ayame is even being courted by Hakkaku now.

The three friends were play fighting in the forest when Yamainu remembered a promise she made.

"Hey Kouga, can I ask you something?"

"You just did Yama-chan." Kouga replied grinning as he dodged Ayame's kick.

Ayame giggled as Yamainu pouted. "Ha Ha. Very funny Ko-kun. Seriously though can I?"

The seriousness in her voice got him and Ayame to stop. They settled one on a rock under some trees to cool down.

"So what is it?" Kouga asked.

"Well, you have jewel shards in your legs right?"

"What about them?"

"I made a promise to Kagome about them. Kouga they are dangerous. Yes, they help you protect your tribe but also call unwanted attention to you as well." Yamainu said.

Ayame nodded her head in agreement and looked to Kouga, "Seriously Kouga how many demons have attacked your tribe just for those shards? I get what Yamainu is going with this. Give Kagome the shards Kouga."

Kouga sighed, Kagome has asked about the shards recently as well. Especially since his last visit Kagura came attacking with a hoard of demons with her. They attacked mainly him and her since they are the ones carrying jewel shards. And now his best friends are also asking the same of him, and they all make good points though they help him protect his tribe they also bring unwanted company.

"Very well, three against one is not nice odds especially if one of them I am trying to court." Kouga replied with a small playful smile.

The girls giggled and nodded in agreement, after all, the futuristic girl had a tempter that rivaled a demoness.

Soon they began to spar with each other more seriously this time. With the shards in his legs Kouga helped the girls with their speed and the girls with his stamina. Yamainu was enjoying herself thoroughly; she loved her pack dearly but this past year and few months, being with Kouga's tribe was invigorating. She hoped one day in the future her pack will be like this.

xxxx

Not far from them Inuyasha and gang were roaming around for any leads of jewel shards until Kagome notified that she felt two close by. Inuyasha sniffed the air and snorted.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while trying the think of a way to grope Sango.

"I smell wolf. It seems we have entered into Kouga's territory. But I also smell two other familiar scents." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome perked up when she heard they are near Kouga and turned to the others. "How about we pay Kouga a visit? We haven't seen him in awhile."

Sango chuckled as her friends' subtle way of wanting to see the wolf prince. In truth Kagome told her about her feelings towards him. Her love for the half demon before them has gone down to brotherly love and since Kouga had tone down his courting of her, her feelings for the wolf was getting stronger each visit.

Eventually they agreed although not Inuyasha to go visit Kouga and began their walk towards where his scent was coming from. Soon they were greeted with a site of Kouga battling Ayame and another wolf whom looked to be a hanyou.

Now Inuyasha; being who he is fight first ask questions later; only saw Kouga picking on two females. So he brash out his sword and charged in.

The others gasped and called out to their friend to stop but too late he began to attack Kouga whom was slightly caught of guard of seeing Inuyasha attacking him.

Yamainu and Ayame looked to each other then towards Inuyasha whom is fighting Kouga. "What the hell just happened?" Ayame asked.

The other finally caught up and stopped next to the girls. "I am terribly sorry Ayame, we tried to stop him. He thought Kouga was attacking you and your friend." Kagome replied.

Yamainu blinked to her friends, not believing that they don't recognized her, but then she remembered that she now resembled a hanyou and smiled. But still she looked to the two fighting well more like Inuyasha trying to bash Kouga with the Tetsaiga and Kouga dodging each swing. She sighed and leapt from where she was to land between the two males; she raised her arms up and blocked the sword with her bands, thanking Lord Akiro for the advice to have metal bracers under them.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at the female hanyou before him who stopped his attack. She was cute but vaguely familiar. He removed his sword and frowned when she turned to Kouga to ask if he was ok.

"What the hell, you doing wench? He was attacking you?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Ayame winced and hid behind Kagome and Sango, even Kouga stepped away from Yamainu. No one ever calls Yamainu wench. Like Kagome she hates it with a passion. They remind her of when demons passing her territory don't take her seriously when she warns them off.

The two ears on her head twitch and she slowly turned around to face Inuyasha. She knew he had a hard life, but his manners stink. Inuyasha looked at the female before him and frowned wondering why she was mad at him. But something around her neck got his attention; it was a silver medallion with the Solarian emblem on it. This triggered his memory of Yamainu trying to offer a place in her pack for him, and speaking of the human wolf this hanyou looked exactly like her except more mature. Then he remembered her scent and blinked in surprised.

"Yamainu…." That was all he got out as her fist met his face and sent him flying back into many trees behind him.

The other looked on in surprised when they heard him and looked to the female who seem to be a hanyou like Inuyasha.

"Yamainu!" they exclaimed.

Yamainu smiled sheepishly and turned to her friends a hand behind her head and her tail wagging slowly behind her. "Hey guys, long time no see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver: Wow I got Chapter 7 out pretty quickly, didn't I? I had felt really bad about keeping you all waiting on Chapter 6 and since I had a day off worked on it.

Kouga: Silver here wanted to ask you all for an opinion, though she will go with it even if you don't like it.

Silver: Kouga! You didn't have to say it so rudely!

Kouga: -shrugs- But it's the truth.

-Silverpaw sighs and shakes her head-

Sango: -giggles- Silver would like to know if you all would like if Yamainu paired up with Sesshomaru? Review and leave your thoughts.

-Sesshomaru and Yamainu walks' into the room talking and everyone watches them. They stop and look at everyone-

Yamainu: Umm Sesshomaru why is everyone watching us?

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru do not know. Maybe it would be better if we went to the garden.

Yamainu: I think that would be a good idea.

-They quickly leave-

Kagome: Well they look to be getting along nicely.

-Everyone nodes their head in agreement-

Shippo: Anyways if you want to chat with Silver look her up in yahoo. Her SN is Silverpaw99

Kouga: She would like to also ask if anyone knows the proper spells for the swords Inuyasha and Sesshomaru has.

Silver: anyways this is what the pairings look like so far: Kagome/Kouga, Yamainu/Sesshomaru, and Ayame/Hakkaku. I will try getting Chapter 8 out soon. Love you all!

-Silverpaw reappears-

Silver: Ok I got some great reviews and I am glad you all are enjoying it! So...

-Shippo runs in with a scroll tied to his back-

Shippo: Let me let me pllleeeaaassseee!

Silver: -smiles- go ahead sweetie.

Shippo: yay! -remove scroll and unrolls it and begins to read- On behave of Silverpaw and the cast we will like to thank Sangoscourage, Hikari Girl, Llama girl, and Moonfoxesrule for you support and encouragement. If it wasn't for great readers like you this story won't be possible.

Silver: Thank you guys, also on another note, Tim please your character is a bit much. A sword that is more powerful than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? Plus you would be a side character? Yamainu might be the star but I am not going to let her out shine everyone. This goes to anyone else who wants to be apart of this story. I want characters my people can relate to be it evil or good or even a passerby. Not someone to outshine everyone else.

Shippo: Also for the readers mention because of your devotion to bearing with Silver, she will have a surprise for you all! -smiles-

Silver: SHIPPO!

Shippo: Oops I made a boo boo -runs away REALLY fast-

Silver: -sighs- Well you all just gotta wait. Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

**Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter 8**

"Yamainu!" they exclaimed.

Yamainu smiled sheepishly and turned to her friends a hand behind her head and her tail wagging slowly behind her. "Hey guys, long time no see."

Kouga and Ayame snickered as they watched the group look at Yamainu bewildered. This was the first time they are getting to see her like this.

"Y…Yamainu is that really you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah it is me." Yamainu replied. And just as she was about to continue Miroku walked up to her and held her hand.

"Yamainu would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked.

Yamainu sighed; he asked her that same question while they had stayed at her den. Just as was about turn to Sango to deal with the perverted monk Miroku was suddenly dragged away from her. It was no other than Kouga who did it.

After he came out of his initial shock at Miroku's question reality sat in and he growled. After what Yamainu had to deal with from Juuki he wasn't about to let any male just paw her like some piece of meat. He stomped over grabbed Miroku by the collar of his clothing and pries him off Yamainu and began to give him a beating.

All everyone else could do was watch and hope Kouga doesn't kill him.

"He will never learn." Shippo commented while shaking his head. By his side Kirara also nodded in agreement.

Yamainu just shook her head and turned to the rest of the group smiling. "Boy do I have a lot to tell you guys."

So the group; minus Miroku whom was now unconscious; rested under some trees while Yamainu proceeded to tell them about her stay at Kouga's den and about her transformation to what they see before them. In return they updated her about their shard hunt and what Naraku has been up to.

Yamainu looked around the group and smiled. These are her friends, her comrades, then her eyes landed on Inuyasha, for a moment instead of the hanyou she saw the lord of the west. Yamainu shook her head and continued to listen.

'_Why am I thinking of him now? I haven't thought of him in awhile.'_ She thought.

Ayame, Kagome and Sango noticed her and smirked, it seems a girl talk was way overdue. So they announced they wanted to visit a hot spring and dragged Yamainu with them. The boys just watched with puzzlement wondering what that was all about.

At the hot spring the girls relaxed and bathed and soon they turned to a topic Yamainu was secretly hoping not to turn to.

"Hey Yamainu you like Inuyasha or something?" Ayame asked.

Yamainu was relaxing in the water when she heard that question and was caught off guard by it and submerged into the water and came back up spurting water and coughing. "Hell…no!" she exclaimed.

"Well we saw you looking at him as if you're interested." Sango said.

Yamainu sighed and shook her head, "No it's not him…it's his brother. I meet him at a gathering about a month ago."

"Hold on, Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru? THE Prince of Ice? The Lord of the Western Lands?" Ayame asked.

Yamainu nodded, "I know where you going with this, 'why him?' you may ask. Well why not? Besides his cold attitude he would make a good mate, well in my opinion anyways."

Kagome giggled and the others looked to her, "I don't blame her. When I first saw Sesshomaru I thought he looked gorgeous."

Sango sighed and smirked, "Fine I will confess he is gorgeous."

Ayame nodded in agreement, "True but his personality needs some work. Maybe you could help him Yamainu?" she said mischievously.

Yamainu blushed, "Like hell, why would he be interested in someone like me? Yes I look like a demon now, but you forget I was once human, plus he has power, influence and owns one of the most powerful lands in Japan. Compared to him I am a pup, wait I AM a pup."

"No your not, in demon terms yes but as you said you were human so you grow like one. That body does NOT say pup that shouts woman." Ayame pointed out.

Yamainu looked down at her body and had to agree, she did not look like a 21 season old pup, she looked like a 21 year old woman or in demon terms 100+. But still after her coming out ceremony she will not know what will happen. All Shiniga said was that she will be more wolf, does he mean she will be a wolf demon or go back to how she was? She held up her hands and looked to her claws and wondered.

The girls noticed their friends silence and smiled softly.

"Don't worry Yamainu; we will be here for you." Kagome said.

The other two nodded and Yamainu smiled, glad that she had friends like them. For now she will not dwell on her feelings for Sesshomaru, she must first finish her training. It would not do any good, if she died in battle or disgrace her tribe and cause a war.

xxxx

The next day after Inuyasha and gang left, Yamainu headed to Lord Akiro's castle for battle training. Ayame decided to stay at the den a little while longer to visit Hakkaku and Kouga needed to get the supplies ready for the winter season that is soon to come.

Now in the forest of Lord Akiro's castle Yamainu stands with her sister by her side as they train. Akiro suggested to Yamainu to do more training with her comrades, it would not do if they died on the battle field because of lack of experience and training.

So first she trains with her sister, Yuri. Besides her parents and brother, Yuri was one she trusted the most. They know each other well and can tell what the other is thinking so they make a good team when in battle.

Suddenly a barrage of knifes came at them and they leapt away in different directions Yamainu making sure to keep Yuri within her sight. Next a group of guards began to attack them, Yamainu dodged, blocked and attacked when she saw the opportunity and would glance once in awhile towards her sister to see how she was. But that one glance almost cost her, a guard came up from under her while she jumped and almost cut off her head, she yelped and flipped back, but this also caused Yuri to become distracted as she dodged and tried to make her way to Yamainu. She got tackled and kicked away and now both sister lay are on the ground, Yamainu kneeling and breathing heavily and Yuri trying to stand back up.

Lord Akiro leapt from his hiding spot and walked towards the two with a frown on his face. "What was that? Yamainu, Yuri you two should know better."

The two females lowered their head in shame for the obvious mistake.

"You should have been closer together, if you had you wouldn't have been in that predicament. Yamainu you have a few months left. If you do not progress any further I will decline your fathers wish." Lord Akiro announced.

Both Yamainu and Yuri looked up at him with surprise and fear. _'No not that…we have waited and trained for so long, I can't fail my pack now. Not when we are so close.'_ She thought in despair.

Yuri sensed Yamainu's uncertainty and nuzzled her leg; Yamainu petted her sisters' head in reassurance and to help calm herself.

"Training is done for today. Spend the rest of your time thinking this over and what your pack will do if you fail again." Lord Akiro said then turned and walked away. When he was out of her earring he sighed, he didn't want to do that but she needed to think properly in battle.

Yamainu and Yuri walked to the gardens. Both with things to think about, Yuri on how to help her sister more in battle and how to train the rest of the unit in the same way and Yamainu having almost similar thoughts, how to move as one with her wolves in battle. If she can't do this right how will she if she manage to battle with a troop of demons.

Lord Akiro watched on from his balcony, his mate walked up behind him. "Akiro I know you are trying to do what is best for her, but isn't that going a bit too far?" Rei asked.

"I am sorry Rei but that was the only way."

"She worked so hard since she arrived, why did you do that?"

"Yes she has but she still has uncertainties."

"And everyone is entitled to a few. Right now you have one, was that the right thing to do?"

Akiro sighed and they looked down at the garden. They noticed Yamainu and Yuri starting to spar.

"Yuri, tomorrow we go on a journey. We will stay in the forest till we move as one." Yamainu exclaimed.

"What about the troops?" Yuri asked while leaping over Yamainu's kick.

"We will be taking them with us. We have to get this right or else we will bring disgrace to our pack." Yamainu said as she flipped away from her sisters' bite.

The two continued to spar into the night and soon went to rest. For the following days will be the hardest for Yamainu and her troop.

xxxx

The next day Yamainu and Yuri set out to head back to Kouga's den to retrieve her troops after which they will make their way to the deepest back of the forest to train. Yamainu was determined to get this right.

As sprinted through the forest Yuri decided to ask her sister about her plan. "Hey Yama-chan, how do you plan on training the troop?"

Yamainu glanced to her sister, "We go back to the basics. I have a few scrolls at the den with notes about battle tactics dad lectured use about when we were younger, so that is a start."

Yuri nodded and they both picked up the pace and reached the den in two hours time. Yamainu announced to Kouga about her plan and Kouga was strongly going against it, saying it was too dangerous. She fought back telling him that if she wants to be a leader she will need to know how to survive the wild. The argument went back and forth till finally Ayame couldn't take it no more and persuaded Kouga to let Yamainu go. So with a tired sigh he did, Yamainu smiled and hugged her friend telling him she will be back. She headed to her den and gathered her things she will need and soon was standing at the mouth of the cave with her wolves.

"Don't worry you puppy, I will be back in a months time." Yamainu reassured him.

"A month! Yamainu we won't know if you're alive or dead." Kouga said.

Yamainu sighed, "Do you take me for an idiot? I will send one of my wolves back once a week to tell you how I am doing and if anything should go wrong I will come back here immediately. Happy?"

"Very." Kouga simply answered grumbling.

Yamainu kissed his cheek and smiled, "Stop worrying big brother I will be fine. See you in a month." And with that they left sprinting away from the den.

xxxx

Deep in the dark forests of the Northern Lands many shadowy figures can be seen dashing through the trees. On closer look many of the figures are wolves with a young woman with then dressed in white fur with a black tail.

It was Yamainu and her troop, it has already been two weeks since she left Kouga's den to do her training and she felt more in control and as one with her troop. At the moment they are hunting a bear demon, it has been causing trouble for some villages west of the forest and she decided to use this as part of her training.

Yamainu held up her head and sniffed finally catching the scent of her prey. She growled to her troop and suddenly they dashed into different directions in small groups. Yuri was heading one group, Mato another group, Gaara another and herself with the last group. Soon they came upon a small clearing and she signaled her group to stop and hide. In the clearing was a large brown bear demon devouring its kill, it seemed to be a horse from one of the villages.

Yamainu glanced around to see if she could sense the others. They all were hiding their scents and trying to not to look out of place with their white fur, but part of their training is to try and feel each other out no matter where they are. Yamainu could sense in the back of her head her sister was to the east of her since they have a strong bond. One of the wolves with her nudged her hand and motioned his head to many directions. Mato's group seemed to have stick to the trees to the north of them and not far to the west was Gaara's. Yamainu smirked they have the bear totally surrounded on all sides.

She removed her daggers and motioned to her group to take position. They all gathered around her in a V formation with her in the lead. They lay in wait for a few moments and notice the bear began to let his guard down for a moment; that was when she leapt into action. In a flash her group dashed forward and seconds later the others followed, immediately they were on top of the bear demon as he tried to fight back.

Not far from the battle; a pair of golden eyes watch this all with some interest. But mainly the figure he kept his sights on what seems to be a hanyou female. She seemed familiar to him it wasn't until she turned around that he got a good look at her face to realize it was the wolf princess. The figure stood straighter and the light catching his face to reveal it was the lord of the west, Sesshomaru. He was curious about Yamainu and how she was doing. So he paid a visit to Lord Akiro to discover that she has been out in the forest training for nearly a month now.

But Akiro forgotten to mention to him about her change and indeed she now resembled a hanyou, in his opinion the tail made her more alluring, unlike the usual short tail most wolf demons had, she had a long sleek black tail which flowed with each movement she made.

He watched as she gave the killing blow to the bear demon but what surprised him was her attack.

"Crescent Moon Death Strike!" he heard her cry out, her claws began to glow and she made various swipes with them that realized numerous amounts of energy crescent moon shape streaks that hit the demon, shredding it to pieces.

Lord Akiro told him she wasn't able to have special attacks like them but her she was using her own special attack. The energy wasn't pure demon either; it felt like a mix of both miko and demonic energies. Silently he was impressed by the young princess; this was the result of weeks of vigorous training out in the wild. He saw her stand over her kill and her wolves around her, making her look like a true leader. She smiled in satisfaction and motioned for her unit to head out and soon they dashed off.

Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree he was hiding in to think over what he just witness, Lord Akiro told him about his warnings to her about her failure in training and she took it seriously. He knew many would just give up, especially many females, but this princess was determined and behold her new attack. He wondered just how much more powerful she had gotten. He decided to keep a closer eye on her, if she kept growing she would make a very good ally, in the back of his head a small voice suggested, _'and maybe more'_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver: I decided to end chapter 8 there. How am I doing? I know Sesshomaru might be a bit out of character, but I am trying my best with him.

Sesshomaru: You make this Sesshomaru seem soft.

Silver: -smiles- aww Sessy but you are just a big fluffy puppy on the inside. After all you have Rin.

Sesshomaru: -glares at you-

Silver: -chuckles- Well tell me how I am doing and leave your ideas behind if you have any. I will give you full credit for your ideas. Sangoscourage thanks for the suggestion of Miroku hitting on Yamainu, how can if forget THAT habit of his? -smile-

I hope to have chapter 9 up soon so sit tight everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter 9**

Yamainu fidgeted with her claws, she was anxious. She had returned to Kouga's den after her long month of training and was greeted to the site of her brother Dikato talking to Kouga. She was so preoccupied with her training that time flew by and now reality has sank in, it was just five months away till her coming out ceremony. But first she will have to return to Lord Akiro's castle to be approved, hence the reason for her month long training.

Yuri and Dikato watched on as their sister paced back and forth. Dikato sighed and shook his head.

"Calm down Yamainu, it's not as bad as you make it seem." Dikato said reassuringly.

"What if he doesn't approve? I will be the shame of our tribe." Yamainu said while nibbling on a claw.

Yuri huffed and walked over to her sister and bit down on her tail. Yamainu frozen then let out a loud scream.

"AHHHH Yuri let go let go let go! That HURTS!"

Dikato place his paw over his muzzle trying to hold in his laugh, but it was a lost cause and burst out laughing at the site of his sisters. Yamainu finally manage to pry her tail from her sister's jaws and glared at her brother.

"Glad you find it funny, maybe next time when I step on your tail you will be laughing."

"Hahaha come on haha Yamainu it was funny. You should have seen your face." Dikato said while trying to catch his breath.

Yamainu pouted, "Fine pick on the pup of the litter." She stuck her tongue out at them and left the den deciding to go for a run.

Yamainu ran throughout the mountain heading towards the forest. She had a lot on her mind. The progress she and her pack made during the long month made her proud, she learnt a lot and basically grew up, though many said she was an adult they forget that she was still a pup at many things. She had never been out on her own for long periods of time and she didn't have anyone to really look after.

But for that month she was leader, she had her troop, it felt like it was just her and her troop out in the world alone. For that time she forgot about her tribe, or Kouga's tribe waiting for their return. All she thought was, she was alone with a hand full of wolves with her. That survival training made her really think things through and she was proud that they did very well for themselves.

As Yamainu reached the forest she shot off with a new vigor of speed. Her thoughts drifted to when she finally came back to see her brother there.

…FLASH BACK…

"Hey Kouga I am back!" Yamainu called out.

"Yo Yama-chan come back here someone is here to meet you." She heard Kouga call out from his den.

Yamainu smiled and headed towards his den, as she walked in she stopped when she noticed a white wolf standing before him. At first she thought one of her troop came to make a report but when she got a whiff of the wolf's scent she realize who it was.

"Dikato?"

The wolf turned around and smiled the ever so mischievous smile she loved and hated.

"Yo sis."

Yamainu smiled and went to her brother and hugged him. "Kami you're a sight for sore eyes, never realized how much I have missed you."

Dikato nuzzled his sister and smiled, "You know you can't live without me and my charms."

Yamainu bopped her brother on the head playfully.

While all this was going on Kouga smiled and watched the two siblings. Even though Yamainu told him how much she enjoyed begin here, he can tell her heart will always be with her pure wolf pack.

"So what brings you here Dikato?" Yamainu asked her brother when they finally settled down.

Dikato looked to his sister, "A message from dad. By next month he and mom along with a pack will be here to witness your coming out ceremony." He said.

Yamainu froze with a frighten expression on her face. She knew the ceremony was close but this just finally let reality sink in.

…END FLASHBACK…

Yamainu dodge, duck and leapt over the obstacles in her way as she ran. _'I can't believe in a few months I will be inducted as a demoness…that is if Lord Akiro approves.'_ She thought.

Suddenly a shiver rang down her spine; she stopped and leapt high into the trees just in time to dodge an energy whip.

"Very good not many of your rank, could have dodged that so quickly." A calm cool voice said.

Yamainu breath stopped for an instant, her heart pounded as she recognized whom that voice belonged to. She looked around for the one person she knew off with such a calm and calculative demeanor, soon she felt it, the intimidating aura and she looked down to stare right into golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Was all that calm from her lips in a soft whisper.

Sesshomaru smirked within himself as he watched this intriguing creature before him. She has indeed grown in power, from what he can sense she could put up a good fight with many middle class demoness. Though he wasn't sure if she was holding back some of her power.

"Lady Yamainu, I see you have improved."

Yamainu blushed slightly and stepped back onto the branch to put some needed distance between her and the demon that has been hunting her thoughts and dreams. "You flatter me my Lord; my power is no where near close to powerful demons like yourself."

"True but from the last time we have meet you have indeed improved and grown stronger. How are the Lord Akiro and his mate?" Sesshomaru asked making small talk with the princess of wolves.

Yamainu fidgeted slightly and fiddled with her claws, "I haven't seen Lord Akiro in while."

"Are you not training under him?"

"Yes my Lord, but I had to do some self-training to improve myself and my troops, so I can get the Lord's blessing to continue with the ceremony."

"This Sesshomaru thought you already had his blessings." He said knowing full well about her predicament.

Yamainu sighed softly and proceeded to tell the Lord of the West about what Lord Akiro said month ago. Sesshomaru nodded and listened to the young princess and how this troubled her much. He was impressed greatly with her and decided to help her, it would be good to have her as an ally and this will give him the chance to study her.

"Then I might be able to help you."

Yamainu looked to Sesshomaru is surprised, HE was willing to help her? THE Lord Sesshomaru? The world must have come to an end.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself seeing her expression, "I will let my General train you, he taught me and many generations of the Lords of the West. But this Sesshomaru warns you he is cruel and harsh when it comes to his training."

Yamainu smiled and nodded, _'Imagine being trained by the same person whom trained Lord of the West!'_ she thought. "I would greatly accept your offer my Lord."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Come to the Western Lands and I will escort you." With that he vanished leaving a very excitable wolf princess.

Yamainu leapt up and cheered softly before running back to the den to tell Kouga the news. Once more she will leave the den for a period of time to train and prepare for Lord Akiro.

Moments later Yamainu now stands before Kouga trying to convince her friend to let her go.

"Kouga I NEED this! Imagine being trained by someone who trained each Lord of the West!" Yamainu stated.

Yuri and Dikato nodded in agreement with her, she made sense, plus such an opportunity doesn't come so often.

"I agree with Yama-chan Kouga, this will be something that can help her, help us. How often do you get to be trained by elite?" Dikato pointed out.

Kouga sighed and looked to his friend, she was excited when she came back from her run and when he found out why, and he thought he would lose it. The Ice Prince of the West, despiser of human, the Lord with an Iron fist was offering Yamainu; human turned hanyou; training. Something was not right, what was in for him?

But still she made a point, such an opportunity was rare and to pass it up would be foolish. Besides she was old enough to make her own decisions and being leader of a pack requires you to make decisions. "Ok fine, fine. But I am following you."

Yamainu pouted slightly then smirked when realizing exactly WHERE she was heading, "Mmm are you sure it's for my safety or just because I am heading towards Kagome's area? I do believe her village is near Inuyasha's Forest which is on the west lands."

Kouga coughed in surprised at how quick she figured him out. He cleared his throat, "None sense Kagome didn't cross my mind when I made my offer."

Yuri and Dikato snickered; Kouga was easy to figure out when it comes to his woman. Yamainu chuckled and smiled to her friend. "Whatever you say Ko-kun."

xxxx

Days later Yamainu, her wolves, Ayame, Kouga and his two best friends Ginta and Hakkaku are seen entering Inuyasha's Forest.

"You didn't have to come along Ayame." Yamainu said to her best friend.

Ayame winked and grab a hold of Hakkaku's arm, "And miss an opportunity to be with my fluffy wuffy aku-kun? I think not."

"Fluffy wuffy Aku-kun?" Yamainu, Ginta and Kouga asked then all three burst out laughing.

Hakkaku groaned and knew they will not leave him alone; he turned to Ayame and saw her smirking. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Call it pay back for embarrassing me in front of the tribe the other night." Ayame replied sweetly.

They turned back to their three friends and saw all three of them collapse onto the ground laughing.

"Oh my…Gods…ahahaha…Fluffy wuffy!" Yamainu laughed holding her sides.

"I need to tell…hahaha… the rest about that name." Ginta manage to say between laughs.

Kouga couldn't even form proper sentence because he was laughing too hard.

"I will never show you my true form again." Hakkaku pouted.

Ayame giggled and hugged his arm.

Meanwhile in a village near Inuyasha's forest, Inuyasha and company were resting from their long travels of shard hunting.

"I can't believe for three weeks of searching and all we found are three lousy shards." Inuyasha grumbled while leaning against the wall of hut of the residential miko of the village.

"Yes but it also means three less shards for Naraku." Miroku pointed out.

"And besides Kagome hasn't been home in such a long time, she can now visit her family which in no doubt worried sick about her and restock on supplies." Sango said.

Inuyasha 'bahed' and grumbled not wanting to show what his two friends said made sense.

Outside the young kitsune of the group was helping an elderly lady named Kaede with picking of herbs. Kagome soon joined after visiting the local stream to wash some of their things.

"So how has ye been these past weeks my child?" Kaede asked the futuristic human she considered a granddaughter.

Kagome smiled at the elder miko, "Slow but bit by bit we are getting there." Then she sighed, "I just wish Inuyasha will get off my case about not sense the shards are good as his precious Kikyo."

The kitsune scrambled up her body and rested on her shoulder and gave her cheek and affectionate nuzzle, "Don't pay any attention to him Kagome; you are doing your best."

Kaede nodded in agreement, "Shippo is right, for someone who doesn't practice with their powers you are impressive. No doubt should you train you will make a promising miko."

Kagome smiled and nodded, just then Shippo held his head up and sniffed, "What is wrong Shippo?"

"Not sure, I smell youkai coming this way, but I can't tell what kind."

Both miko's looked to each other then Kagome got a pulsating feeling she always got when a jewel shard was close.

"I sense two jewel shards coming this way."

That was all they needed to hear for them to run back to the hut to inform the rest of the gang. Upon arriving their in front of the village was Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kilala ready for battle. Kagome rushed into the hut and got her bow and arrows before joining her friends.

"You all sensed it too?" she asked while notching an arrow.

They nodded and waited, few minutes passed and Inuyasha gagged before lowering his sword and snorted.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"It's just a set of mangy wolves, more precise it's Kouga's group." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome smiled, secretly glad to be able to see Kouga before going home. Fifteen minutes later true to his word, Inuyasha was right, before them was Yamainu with her pack of wolves, Kouga, Ayame, Hakkaku and Ginta all emerging from the forest.

Yamainu and group finally emerged out of the woods to be greeted by Kagome and her friends. Yamainu tilted her head wondering why the reception, but one look at them answered her question; they thought the village was in danger.

"Is that anyways to greet a pack mate?" Yamainu spoke smiling at her friends.

"Yama-chan!" Shippo cried out before running to her and leapt into her open arms.

Yamainu nuzzled the little kit affectionately then place him on her shoulder. "You're getting heavy kit. Soon I won't be able to lift you up any more."

Shippo smirked and buffed out his chest, "I am a big boy now Yama-chan, I don't need such babying."

Kagome smiled at the two, she was very fund on the little kit like her own son, but ever since meeting Yamainu she could see the look in her friends' eyes, a longing to have her own pup.

The group returned to the village and Kagome lead them to Kaede's hut. Inside Yamainu saw an elderly woman inside tending to her pot of stew. Her aura held kindness and from it she could tell this was the village's miko.

"Kaede meet my friend Yamainu, Yamainu this is Kaede the village miko and my teacher." Kagome spoke.

Yamainu knelt before Kaede and bowed in respect, she had learnt to show appropriate behavior to those with high ranking, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kaede."

Kaede studied the young girl before her, she seemed to be hanyou but yet her aura and spirit showed something totally different. She looked to the door and saw a pack of wolves gathered around watching their leader. When the girl sat up did she finally get a good look at her, finally she figured out were she seen this girl before.

"Yamainu by any chance are you from the North?" she asked.

Yamainu look to the elder miko and nodded, "Yes Lady Kaede, my territory is the center of the lands. The villages around that area named it Hime Valley."

"Hime Valley? I remember there was called the Central Point Valley." Kaede said now interested.

The other sat around listening to them speak with much interest.

"An elder told me that about 20 years ago or around that time, the Lords and leaders of the villages got together and voted to call it Hime Valley. They spoke about the legend that came to life. And for the life of me I can't tell what legend they speak of." Yamainu said.

Kaede smiled as she finally realize what made this young lady before her special, "You were raise by wolves am I right?"

Yamainu nodded, and then finally she thought of something, "Are they talking about the Wolves Legend?"

"Wolves Legend?" Miroku asked.

Kaede nodded, "It would seem so. It is said that a wolf princess would be born from human to lead and guide her pack. She would hold to key to their survival."

"It is legend past down from generation to generation amongst the wolf tribes. Many youkai have heard of it and called it the 'Wolves Legend'." Kouga spoke.

"And some years ago clues to it began to be revealed, our princess had been born." Ayame said.

Yamainu looked to her friends, "It is not because I am the daughter of the leader of my pack why they call me princess. I am the legend; they believe I am the Wolf Princess. So far it would seem it is true. I understand wolves, I have help bring my pack back from the brink of death." She looked to her claws, "I take on wolf appearance, as so I am the princess they all been waiting for, for so many centuries."

Kagome and group looked on in wonder.

"Lady Kaede do you know any more of the legend? I only know part." Yamainu asked.

Kaede nodded, "Yes, it is said not only would she help all of wolf kind but also when she is…." Before she could continue Kagome suddenly stood up and looked out the door.

"Jewel Shards, I sense a large portion." She spoke.

The jewel hunters knew what this meant; Yamainu looked to her friends as they all whispered the same name.

"Naraku"

xxxxx

Silver: Finally new chapter out! I tried to get it out before this month was over. Man you guys must think I have dropped you all, but I haven't I am still here. Just have many stories and things working on.

Just hang in there with me everyone, Yamainu's first confrontation with Naraku has finally come! So stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Princess of the Wolves'!


	10. Chapter 10

**Princess of the Wolves**

Last Time 

"Lady Kaede do you know any more of the legend? I only know part." Yamainu asked.

Kaede nodded, "Yes, it is said not only would she help all of wolf kind but also when she is…." Before she could continue Kagome suddenly stood up and looked out the door.

"Jewel Shards, I sense a large portion." She spoke.

The jewel hunters knew what this meant; Yamainu looked to her friends as they all whispered the same name.

"Naraku"

Now

"Wait you mean that evil hanyou you all are hunting down?" Yamainu asked.

"The very same, it seems he is once again coming for Kagome's portion of the jewel and more than likely Kouga's as well." Miroku spoke.

Ayame faced her friend, "What will you do Yama-chan? This will be your first encounter with Naraku."

"Hold you, you mean you have never had any kind of encounters dealing with him?" Kagome asked while reaching for her bow and arrows.

Yamainu shook her head, "Never, as I said my pack try to not be seen or do anything to attract attention to ourselves. We can handle ourselves but still aren't able to handle such demons with power. That's sending a pup with only a dagger against a pack of demons."

"Bah then stay here, you won't be able to help anyways." Inuyasha stated and led his group out of the hut and sprinted to the forest in hopes of blocking their path to the village.

Yamainu growled at what he said, _'ME HELPLESS! Why that no good obnoxious…'_ she thought continuing to call Inuyasha every name, word and some indecency she could think of.

At this time only Ayame, her pack and herself was left in the hut. Kaede had gone to get all the villagers prepared incase of an attack.

"What's the plan sis?" Dikato asked.

Yamainu bit her lower lip in thought. _'I wish to help my friends but I must think of my tribe. Should we indeed hold him back, he will want revenge and out of all of us my tribe is the must vulnerable.'_

Ayame watched her friend fighting with her emotions, "Yama-chan do what you think is right."

"That's the problem, helping is right but protecting my tribe is also right."

Yuri looked to her sister with sympathy; it is decisions like this that makes being a leader a hard job. "We shall fight."

Yamainu looked to her sister, "But Yuri…"

"It is better to face this now than later. He will eventually come after us and will be much more dangerous if he gets a hold of more jewel shards." Yuri explained.

Yamainu sighed and thought over what her sister said. Suddenly they heard a scream that sounded a lot like Kagome. Instinct took over to protect her pack and Yamainu sprinted out of the hut and towards the forest, her pack and Ayame not far behind.

They heard sounds of battle and Yamainu signaled for them to slow down. They made their way cautiously and soon came upon the scene of Kagome and Miroku on the ground knocked out with Sango, Kirara and Shippo protecting them while Inuyasha faced of with a demoness with a fan and from what Yamainu can sense a hanyou wearing baboon fur.

"Ayame inform" Was her soft command.

Ayame seeing her friend in battle mode nodded, "The demoness is Kagura; she is the wind witch who slaughtered a northern tribe and a good portion of Kouga's tribe."

Yamainu stiffen at that, sure she heard of the incident but still hard to get over the shock that over 50 wolves got killed by the demoness before her.

"The hanyou is Naraku, he claimed no mans land, from what some sources say; for his own and holds a good portion of the Shikon no Tama. His maisma is deadly; even biting him can cost you dearly." Ayame continued.

Yamainu growled softly trying to come up with a plan. She knew it would be dangerous for her wolves; since biting is part of how they fought.

She looked on and noticed Inuyasha seem to be able to wound Naraku, but the wind witch prevents him from doing anything else besides defending. With a plan Yamainu nodded.

"We attack Kagura and give Inuyasha an opening to attack Naraku. So we must destroy that fan of hers." Yamainu informed.

She signaled her wolves to surround the area and get in position.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was losing his temper (well more than normal anyways). He dodged another of Naraku's tentacles and was about to charge him but suddenly he got knocked away by a force of wind.

"Damn you Kagura, you bitch! This is between me and Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

Yamainu was just about to give the signal when a tornado came blasting its way to Kagura.

"That's right wind witch, your fight is with me!" Kouga's voice called out from the tornado and suddenly his form came from it and sent a kick her way but she managed to dodge it the last moment.

"What do we do now Yamainu-chan?" Ayame asked.

"We split into three groups, Dikato you take a group to Sango and protect, Ayame you take another and help Kouga, I will take Yuri and we will help Inuyasha." She instructed.

Soon they split into the designated teams. Dikato and his fellow wolves formed a circle around the wounded miko and monk, snapping, clawing and attacking anything that comes close to them. This gave Sango more space to attack.

Ayame and the rest of the wolves attempted to help Kouga and his comrades. The wolves attack whenever there was an opening to snatch Kagura's fan. Kouga realize the plan and tried to create more openings.

With Kagura busy with so many wolves she couldn't help Naraku. Inuyasha grinned and began his attack anew. Yamainu smiled then watched as Naraku seemed to pay full attention to Inuyasha. Yamainu turned to her sister and nodded her head.

Naraku sneered as he attempted to block another blow from the half demon before him. _'Where have those wolves come from?'_ he thought, then he noticed the female wolf demoness, _'So the northern mountain wolves were here, they will pay dearly for this.'_ He continued to think and lashed out at Inuyasha more fiercely.

He was so preoccupied he didn't detect two auras' behind him and so got slashed at from behind. He cried out in pain and looked to his right to see another wolf but to his left he saw what looks to be a wolf hanyou snarling at him.

"What do we have here?" he asked as he watched her.

The hair on her neck back stood on end as Naraku looked her way, "Leave this place Naraku or you shall die this day." She spoke flexing her claws.

"Wench mind your own business, this is my fight!" Inuyasha called out and then shouted "WIND SCAR!"

Yamainu eyes widen and called out, "Yuri, look out!" then she manage to leap away. She looked everywhere for her sister, as the dust cloud disperse Naraku was no where to be seen and Kagura manage to knock Kouga away and make her escape.

"Yamainu where is Yuri?" Ayame asked her friend as she landed beside her.

"I don't know…" she continued to look and soon picked up scent of blood and ran in the direction and soon came across her sister wounded. Yamainu knelt beside her and examined her wounds.

Back in the clearing Kagome and Miroku finally came too and asked what happened and Ayame filled them in. Once they heard Inuyasha releasing his wind scar at Naraku with both wolves close by Kagome got worried.

"Inuyasha how could you?" Sango asked.

"Bah, they were in the way. I told her it was my fight." He replied

Minutes later Yamainu came into the clearing carrying her wounded sister and whimpers softly.

Kouga looked and gasped before going to her, "How is she?"

"She is alive but wounded badly; oh Kouga why did it have to be her?" She whimpered.

Kouga placed an arm around the whimpering wolf princess and nuzzled her, "She is strong Yamainu, and she will survive."

"Let's get to the village quickly and see to her wounds." Kagome said.

With that they made their way back to the village. Dikato stood by Yamainu worried about his sisters. Both he and Yamainu snarled anytime Inuyasha was close and in return Inuyasha just growled right back.

The group had finally made it back to the village and explained everything to Kaede. She ushered everyone back into her hut so wounds could be attended to.

Yamainu lay her sister down and the girls began to help bandage her up. While that was going on tension in the hut was high between the wolves and Inuyasha.

Kouga growled at the hanyou for making his friend sad and for hurting her sister.

Hakkaku and Ginta as well growled and glared but had to try and prevent Yamainu's wolves from attacking him, especially Dikato who's eye seem to flicker to red as he snarled.

All Inuyasha did was ignore them but then the whimpering of Yamainu began to eat away at his conscience. His ears lay back and shoulders slumped in shame for what he did. This princess, who extended a hand of friendship and asked to join her pack as well as know about the hardships of trying to fit in demon society and this is how he treats her; by nearly killing her family. _'Smart move you idiot.'_ He thought to himself.

Soon they finished attending to Yuri and Yamainu turned to Kaede.

"Lady Kaede what are your thoughts on my sister's condition?" the wolf princess asked.

Kaede settled down and began to prepare some tea, "Her wounds are serious and can't be moved for some weeks. She was lucky to have avoided most of the attack."

Yamainu stroked her sister's fur gently, "I am sorry Yuri."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Yuri weakly replied.

"No talking. You need your strength to heal." Dikato said.

Yamainu stroked her sister's fur then stood up, "Dikato stay and watch over Yuri I will be back shortly." With that she left the hut and 3 wolves followed silently after her as if under a quiet command to follow.

Yamainu ran to the forest and soon came across a large tree she soon recognizes as the God Tree that Inuyasha was pinned to. She sat down and her wolves settle around her, nuzzling her, comforting their princess and friend. She strokes their fur and look to the sky in thought. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up and a shiver ran down her back, she smiled softly and knew only one person can get this kind of reaction from her, she looked towards the forest to see two golden eyes.

"You may come out Lord Sesshomaru."

And indeed it was the Lord of the Western lands; he approached calmly and watched her.

"I assume you are here to escort me to your castle my Lord." Yamainu asked.

Sesshomaru nodded but noticed something about the young princess, "Your scent is full of pain but yet I see no wounds."

"I am sorry my Lord, we were under attack by the foul demon name Naraku, my sister was heavily wounded in the battle; just barely coming out of it alive." Yamainu replied softly.

"Did the Northern Lord not teach you proper battle tactics?"

"Yes, but these wounds were not from Naraku but your half brother. Most of his pack is part of mine so I assisted in battle, everything was going fine were team work was concerned but…" Yamainu stopped her ears drooped slightly as she remembered the battle.

Sesshomaru sensing her mood turned to one of her wolves, "Report what you witnessed in the battle."

One of the wolves sat up and bowed his head, "My Lord, when we entered battle we manage to surprise Naraku and the wind witch, from what I could have seen he must have assumed we were Lady Ayame's wolves since she was there with young Lord Kouga as well."

Sesshomaru listened then nodded; it was true the Solarian wolves have strong resemblance to the North Wolf Tribe.

"When Naraku had his full attention to Inuyasha, Princess Yamainu and Yuri attacked Naraku catching him in a surprise attack wounding him slightly. The plan was to attack Naraku to give Inuyasha an opening to attack." The wolf continued.

Once again Sesshomaru had to agree, the Solarian were a strong pack but against such enemies they were not strong enough so it would only be wise to make opportunities for the strongest to attack. "Yes that should have been a fair plan to at least push him back."

"It should have been had Inuyasha not lost his temper and composure. He did not want their help and attack blindly while both sisters were still in close range. He used his strongest attacks, I assumed, the princess manage to escape but Yuri just barely got killed." The wolf finished.

Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his eyes and looked to the young princess, and made a mental sigh at his half brothers incompetence_. 'He will kill is allies if he doesn't think through his actions.'_ He thought.

"Lady Kaede said that Yuri can not be moved for a few weeks because of her injures." Yamainu said softly.

"Then she will not, I will return for you when she is able. Till then continue to train and prepare yourselves." Sesshomaru said before turning and leaving into the night.

Yamainu watched as his form disappeared and smiled softly, "He may be cold but he is compassionate and fair."

"That he is princess." Another of the wolves said.

"Let us return princess, so we can tell the others of our plans." Another said.

Yamainu nodded and then got up and they made their way back to the village.

xxxx

Silverpaw: I am sooo sorry I kept you all waiting. I was busy with other business in my life. I also apologise for a short chapter. I hope to get a new chapter up sooner. Just be patient with me, thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter 11**

As Yamainu walked back to the village, Sesshomaru whom was in the trees, after leaving her, watched her leave.

'_Foolish brother, your impatient ways will make you more enemies than allies.'_ He thought and began to head back to his castle, _'The Solarians might not be one of the strongest demon wolf packs, but they are very close to being, especially with the young princess leading them.'_

Yamainu wagged her tail lazily behind her as she made her way back to the village, her thoughts on the young Lord of the West. As she neared the village her ears pricked up hearing a commotion and began to run towards it, her wolves following close behind.

The scene that greeted her in front of Kaede's hut is Inuyasha growling at her snarling pack, while Kouga and the other wolf demons try to separate the two.

"You good for nothing hanyou, the princess invites you to our pack, hoping to make you have a feeling of belonging and this is how you pay her back!" one wolf snarled.

"Calm down this instant." Ayame said trying to calm them down.

"This is not how Yamainu would want you to behave." Kouga said, though he too wanting to chew Inuyasha out as well.

Dikato sighed and shook his head standing by the doorway, "It's is no use Kouga, only Yamainu can calm them down."

Kagome, Sango, Miroku looked on with worry, since they could not understand the barking and snarling of the wolves they only can piece together the conversation from what Kouga and Ayame is saying.

"Feh, it's not my fault she got wounded. She was weak and in my way." Inuyasha spoke.

Dikato frowned and growled, "If it wasn't for your sword my sisters could take you on and defeat you easily."

"I would like to see those weak bitches try it." Inuyasha challenged.

Yamainu frowned, _'So this is what he thinks of me? A weak bitch,'_ She thought.

"Inuyasha, why are you behaving like this? Yamainu has done nothing to warrant this hostility." Miroku said while making his way beside his hanyou friend.

Inuyasha snorted, "She is nothing but a wanna-be wolf. She is not fit to lead any pack, and has no right to butt into our affairs."

Yamainu growled and stepped out from behind the tree she hid behind, "Say that again half demon."

The others looked towards her in surprised, before Inuyasha growled. "I said you are not fit to be a leader of no pack, wanna-be wolf bitch."

Ayame gasped softly while Hakkaku and Ginta held back Kouga. Yamainu's wolves growled and formed a circle around Inuyasha. Kagome was about to interfere but Shippo stopped her.

"Shippo we have to stop this." She said.

Shippo shook his head, "Inuyasha sealed it, and we can't interfere from here."

Kagome looked to the fox cub and then to her demon exterminator friend, "What does he mean?"

Sango looked on while replying, "You remember when Yamainu invited us into her pack right?"

Kagome smiled and nodded and place a hand on her chest where the amulet lays, "How can I forget."

"Well we are part of her pack, and as I understand it, after the next few months she will be the new leader of the Solarian wolves. Since Inuyasha refused her invitation he is technically the outsider of our traveling group." Sango continued.

"Wait as in you, me, Miroku; Shippo and Kirara are a pack?"

Sango nodded, "Yes, we are apart of Yamainu's pack and in a sense we got permission to travel outside of the Solarian territory. Inuyasha is not a part of the pack, and right now what he said just challenged her for the alpha position."

Kagome eyes widen and looked back then to Kouga. She remembered one time they visited him, that he was battling another wolf demon. He won and when asked just said it was a battle for position and she left it at that.

Shippo nodded, "Yup and since she is the next alpha to the pack, he is challenging her for that position. I guess this was why he has been moody lately. He thought of us as his pack and his position got taken away. But since it wasn't official he didn't say anything."

"And all the battles, shard hunting and such just piled on top of his anger and finally he lost his temper." Kagome said finally getting an idea of what is happening.

Shippo nodded, "Right, the wolves are making a challenge ring around Inuyasha. This is where they will battle."

Yamainu stepped forward and growled, "So you're challenging me hanyou?"

Inuyasha blinked finally seeing what he just did and gulped, _'Shit, I just challenged her for right of pack, damn instincts. Looks like I can't take it back now, beside this will show her who is stronger.'_ He thought and grinned, "Yeah I am challenging you bitch."

Yamainu stepped into the ring and the wolves behind her completed the circle and they all howled. Kouga sighed and made his friends released him and took position next to the ring since he was the highest authority here.

"The outsider has challenged Yamainu leadership of the pack. The battle will be over with submission, knockout or …death. Weapons are allowed, but no special attacks." Kouga said then held up his hand, "Fighters ready?"

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and growled while Yamainu crouched and flexed her claws and nodded.

"Begin!"

Inuyasha leapt into action sword raised ready to slice her in half but Yamainu jumped away and swiped him with her claws.

xxxxxxx

In the distance Sesshomaru heard the howling and frowned, he gave into his curious nature and turned back towards the village to find out what it was all about.

In a few minutes he had returned to the village and maneuvered himself to where he heard the sounds of fighting. And what greeted him is the scene of his half brother attempting to bash the wolf princess. Sesshomaru sighed at the indecency of his brother's use of their father's sword.

He looked at the scene once more and finally realized what is happening. _'So it seems my little brother has challenged the princess for leadership of the pack. This will be good to see how strong she has gotten.'_ He thought as he continued to watch the battle down below.

Yamainu flipped over Inuyasha's head and attempted to claw his back but he dodge and once more took a ready stance panting heavily, while Yamainu got in a low crouch and barely breathing hard.

'_Damn it, I hate to admit it but she is good, but she seems to like dodging by leaping away.'_ Inuyasha thought then smirked, _'I can use that and defeat her and take leadership back of my pack and become leader of her wolf pack, perfect.' _He thought.

He charged her once more planning to make a fake attack to bait her into position. And he was rewarded as she leaped into the air and over his head. As she reached the peak of her jump he leaped up after her and swung his sword hoping to catch her off guard, but as the saying goes 'no well thought out plans always work'.

Yamainu smirked and twisted in midair then threw one of her daggers at him. Inuyasha used his sword to block the attack but soon felt pain from his leg. Yamainu had used the moment he blocked the dagger to throw two more at him, and succeeding in wounding his leg.

They both landed on the ground, Yamainu more gently than Inuyasha whom winced at the pain in his leg.

"Not bad bitch, but it will take much more than that to stop me." Inuyasha said and stood up but put most of his weight onto his other leg.

"I know that was to help slow you down." Yamainu replied and crouched; like a wolf hunting its prey; and flexed her claws then shot forward.

Inuyasha blinked at the speed she took off then suddenly felt pain. Yamainu had struck him in the abdomen, as if time slowed Inuyasha looked down to see her elbow against his abdomen, and quickly time sped back up and Yamainu followed the attack with a fury of claw strikes.

From his view Sesshomaru watched the battle impressed with the wolf princess for her speed and accuracy. _'Yes, it was a wise choice on helping her. She will become a strong fighter and a reliable ally.'_

Inuyasha growled trying to get away from her, hoping to make a counter-attack then suddenly the she wolf jumped back and smirked.

"Feel privileged Inuyasha, I am about to show you a move I have been working on." Yamainu said and took a new stance, her crouch was not as low and she held her arms forward.

Sesshomaru watched believing it will be her unique energy attack hoping to study it better from his location. He raised a brow as very little energy gathered around Yamainu. _'The move I witnessed in the forest took more energy than this.'_ He thought then smirked slightly, _'It seems the little princess has been working hard.'_

Yamainu closed her eyes in concentration and suddenly six images of herself surrounded Inuyasha.

"What the?" was all he could say as he looked around him.

The others looked on in fascination never seeing anything like this before.

Yamainu held up her head and her eyes looked feral like a wild animal, "Wolf Pack Attack!"

Before Inuyasha could bring up his sword for defense Yamainu and her images were upon him, clawing him furiously. He really felt like a pack of wolves were attacking him.

Sesshomaru looked on with interest; he had lost focus on the real princess as all of them moved what seems to be lightning speed, "Interesting, very interesting."

After a couple minutes all Yamainu's stopped their attack and vanished leaving the real Yamainu in a low crouch panting slightly. Inuyasha fell to his knees, his sword the only thing holding him up. All over his body were claw wounds, his clothes almost torn to shreds.

"No special attacks are allowed, you broke the rules." He growled wincing in pain.

Kouga looked to his friend, it indeed looked to be a special attack but he wanted her to explain herself.

Yamainu snorted and stood up, "That was no special attack Inuyasha, that is apart of my fighting style. I call it 'Wolf Pack Attack'; it's just a very intense fury claw attack.' Then she smirked, "If you want to see a real special attack, I can show you."

"Feh, there is nothing ordinary about that attack!" he protested and slowly stood up.

"Actually, it is." Shippo spoke up.

"What?"

"I have seen similar attacks done by my parents before. Basically barely any energy is put into the attack, my papa said, as Yamainu pointed it, a multiple slash attack." He explained.

"Ah, I see, I understand now." Kouga nodded now understanding Yamainu's new move.

"So, Inuyasha give up? Because you look like you can barely stand up." Yamainu spoke.

Inuyasha growled and right himself and lifted his sword, "No way in seven hells I'm going to lose to you."

"Foolish hanyou, you must always analyze your situation in battle, you can barely stand and hold up your sword; yield Inuyasha." Yamainu tried to talk sense in the half dog demon before her.

Inuyasha snorted then charged, "Never!"

Yamainu sighed and dodged the attack and did a snap kick to his back, Inuyasha manage to dodge the attack and swag his sword backward hopping to catch her off guard, but she did the unexpected, she caught the sword by the blade.

"Huh!" Inuyasha exclaimed in surprised.

Yamainu snorted, "Your blade no longer has an edge, and it proves that you are in no condition to fight. Yield." She spoke.

Inuyasha snarled and pulled his sword away from her and made an attempt to slash at her but Kouga stepped between them.

"Move mangy wolf."

"This fight is over Inuyasha, she beat you admit it. She is strong to lead her pack." Kouga replied calmly.

Kagome sighed and stepped forward and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha listen to them, please before you get hurt if worse."

Inuyasha growled and sheathed his sword and jumped away. Yamainu sighed and sat down shaking her head.

"You did the right thing Yamainu." Ayame spoke kneeling next to her friend.

Sesshomaru watched on and nodded then took off heading back to his lands.

Yamainu stiffen slightly and held up her head and look towards where she sensed something. _'I swear I just felt Sesshomaru. Mmm nah must be my imagination.'_ She thought.

xxxxx

Author's Notes:

Silverpaw: Finally I got a new chapter out. I know it might be a lil short but work with me here. I got no internet to work with and trying to keep myself inspired to keep writing and finishing this fic. Don't worry I won't abandon you all, it just might be very slow getting out, so please keep looking out for new chapters to this story.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its crew doesn't belong to me. Though I wish Kouga, Sesshomaru and Sango did but oh well. The only thing belonging to me are my characters._

**Author Notes**: Ok I have decided to change something slightly from here onwards, nothing big really just the dialogue.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

/Wolf speech/ - basically animal language that demons/animals use to communicate, e.g. barks, whines, etc.

_Telepathy_ – This will be used mainly by mates.

**Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter 12**

It's been four days since Inuyasha's challenge, and he sulks about the village about his loss. Many times Yamainu attempts to reconcile with the half dog demon but he always brushes her off till finally she has given up.

But now she has something to look forward to, Yuri has healed enough for them to continue on there journey, but she told the others she had to separate from them now, since they will be entering Sesshomaru's domain and she would not know how he would react to them with her besides her pack.

"I am a Lord Yamainu, so I have rights since your pack dwells on my lands." Kouga tried to reason with her.

Yamainu sighed at her self-proclaimed big brother, "Brother I am a grown woman, and I can handle myself and Sesshomaru."

Kouga snorted, "A woman in human terms, a pup by demon terms. Besides this is the Ice Prince we are talking about here."

"Kouga I am fine with Sesshomaru, you have nothing to worry about. He is a gentleman," she replied then whispered, "unlike someone I know."

Ayame giggled hearing that and smiled, "Kouga take it easy, you know Lord Sesshomaru is one who doesn't like or take back his word. If he says he is going to train her, he will train her."

Kouga sighed "Fine, but you better come back in one piece."

Yamainu smiled at her friends, "Don't worry so much, are you going to hold my hand when I take Alpha position in my pack?"

Kouga grumbled and Ayame and Yamainu giggled. Soon Yamainu bid farewell to Kouga's group and continued her journey further into the domain where Sesshomaru resides.

♦

It was well past midday that the pack decided to rest by a river. Yamainu had sent out a few wolves to patrol the area while she fished for some food for herself and her pack.

She stood still in the river waiting for her prey to come close, waiting to strike quickly. Soon a fish can close to her and in a blink of an eye her hand shot forward and drew back with the fish between her claws and threw it on the growing pile by the shore. She looked towards the pile and decided to get one more and turned her attention back to the river.

In the trees Sesshomaru watched the wolf princess as she hunted for her pack. He couldn't help but to watch her. Every since the gathering in the north; many months ago; he has been finding himself fascinated by this creature, one whom was neither human nor demon and didn't even fit in the category hanyou.

'_What do you call one whom doesn't fit any of those descriptions?'_ he wondered, now many believed him to be a cold demon to heart but truthfully he was as curious as any cat demon, it was in his nature of things. He liked to know what something did or who a specific person is for future reference. And now he finds a creature that he can't even catalog.

As he thought it over a memory came to him, one of his mother once told him when he was just a young pup.

…**FLASHBACK…**

An elegant demoness with long flowing silver hair sat next to her son's futon as he gets ready to sleep.

"My lil Sesshomaru tonight I will tell you a tale that belongs to the wolves." She spoke softly to her son.

Sesshomaru looked to his mother, "What wolf tale could be that interesting mother?" He asked.

She laughed softly before answering, "Remember my pup, some tales are sown from legends and some legends come from truths. This which I am about to tell you is a legend amongst wolves, it is called 'The Princess of Wolves'."

Sesshomaru sat up and looked to his mother curiously like any curious pup.

"I believe it takes place about two thousand years ago, in those times wolf demons were ranked much higher than dog demons."

"That I don't believe mother!" Sesshomaru spoke out surprised by.

She smiled and nodded, "It is true, they are the reason dog demons like us are called Daiyoukai. Our ancestors got the name from the wolf demons, because both in true form looked almost identical." She informed her son and giggled at his wide eye expression.

"What happened to the wolf Daiyoukai?"

"Well wolves are very loyal and noble creatures, their kind always produce great warriors, but there was a pack that thought themselves higher than the rest of their kind, and it was because of this pack that the wolves faced their greatest shame."

"What did they do mother?"

"They ruled their territory in such a way that it vexed the Gods. They rubbed the humans, killed humans for sport, the land itself began to suffer, and even fellow youkai were not speared by them. Other wolf packs tried to stop them for they knew something would happen and it did. One day a human woman came to that packs territory, they said she was radiant; she was petite but elegant, long raven hair and deep ebony eyes that shone with life.

The members of that pack captured the woman and took them to their Alpha. When the woman was brought before him she showed no fear and asked, "Why do you terrorize this land so? Are you not happy with what you had?" the Alpha laughed and told her cockily that they shouldn't hide but reap what is rightfully theirs.

The woman frowned at the reply and spoke, "And because of your greed you would bring shame on your kind?" he told her that he will rule their kind but setting an example on how they should live and not even the Gods could stop them. But the woman had enough and released an awesome power, markings appeared on her brow like dots and her very presence showed who she was, she was a goddess sent from above to observe and punish."

Sesshomaru leaned forward in awe of the tale spun for him by his mother as she return an old legend of the wolves.

"The pack tried to attack her but were killed, and those whom escaped death back away from her till it was just her and the Alpha. She told him that the Gods were not happy with him and that because of him his kind will be punished until redemption. The Alpha thought he would live but she told him that for he and his pack only death awaits and she killed them all. As she left she came across an elder pure black wolf wounded, she walked to him and spoke, "Are you of them?" the wolf replied saying he calm to reason with the foolish Alpha but was attacked and almost killed if she hadn't appeared.

The Goddess showed sympathy for the elder wolf whose name was Shiniga and spoke with him. "From you I can tell that not all your kind is bad, but still they must be punished. The demons rank will fall and no longer be Daiyoukai, the beasts will lose their power and become ordinary creatures of the forest. But you Shiniga, I will take pity for the deed you tried to accomplish. You're pack of beasts will keep their power and you make travel to fifteen other beast packs to home you think are worthy."

Now Shiniga was surprised by this and nodded in agreement, he was no foolish old wolf but a seasoned warrior in his own rights and asked the Goddess what kind of redemption must his kind do so they can survive for he knew that many will want to hurt them for what that pack did. The Goddess replied, "A wolf will be born, born from human. She will be the one to save wolf kind but to do this I need to find a wolf that spirit will merge with hers."

Shiniga volunteered saying he had lived a long life and this was the least he can do for his kind. The Goddess agreed and told him to go forth and find beast packs that will retain their powers, he had one month then she would take his spirit. Then she healed the old wolf and vanished.

So for one month Shiniga traveled and found the fifteen beasts packs worthy to keep their demonic powers and returned to his own pack. There he told his Alpha, a noble wolf demon of what is to come. His Alpha was skeptical and sent his warriors to investigate and soon found out that Shiniga told the truth.

At the end of the month the Goddess appeared before Shiniga and his pack. She told the Alpha their punishment and Shiniga told her of the beast packs. She release a wave of power over that land and all wolf demons felt a large decrease of their powers but accepted their fate and the Goddess took Shiniga with her as she left. Her final words were, "A wolf will be born of human; she will neither be human, demon nor hanyou. For within her a wolf's spirit will reside. So when the hour of redemption has come to an end the wolf spirit will come, for she will be the wolf princess."

And that is how the legend of this tale came about my pup."

…**END FLASHBACK…**

Sesshomaru looked back down at young princess as she and her pack finish eating and softly spoke, "She will be neither human nor demon nor hanyou, but will be a spirit whom will save all of wolf kind." With that he leapt down from where he was and slowly approached her.

Yamainu looked up from her cleaning and spotted Sesshomaru approaching her, "My Lord." She greeted.

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement and looked her over, "This Sesshomaru shall lead you to my fortress where you will begin your training."

Yamainu collected her things and walked over to him, her wolves gathering around them. She couldn't help but admire this strong male before her. "I place myself in your hands my Lord."

Sesshomaru nodded and began to make his way to his home, Yamainu and her pack following close behind him, taking her first steps towards this new adventure with the Lord of the West as her guide.

♦♦♦

Authors Note:

OH MY GODS! I finally finished this chapter. I am so sorry for this long wait but my muse decided to take a long vacation. I just haven't been in the Inuyasha mood, been caught up with watching Naruto. Just recently read some Inuyasha stories and decided to try and finish this chapter I started long ago.

Well as you can see I put how the legend of the Wolf Princess came about from lil Sesshomaru.

I will try get the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise on a speedy update, just know I won't be abandoning it. I do plan on finishing this story if it's the last thing I do.

Ja Ne!


End file.
